give me your love Taoris
by kim kyusung
Summary: "Kapan umma dan appa menikah ? Lay ingin cidul dengan appa dan umma."/"Kau sangat cantik dan manis Tao."/"Tenang…tao hanya gegar otak ringan, untung saja benturannya tidak parah. Setelah istrirahat cukup tao-sshi akan baik-baik saja."/"Boleh kah aku mengganti marga mu menjadi nyonya Wu ?."/Chapter 9/END update
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Give Me Your LOVE

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 1 of 4

Cast : Taoris, KrisHan, KaiTao

-Huang Zi Tao/Tao (19thn)

-Wu Yi Fan/Kris (23thn)

-Oh Se hun/Sehun (15thn/Adik Tao)

-Do Kyung soo/D.O (37Thn/Eomma Tao & Sehun)

-Suho (appa Tao & Sehun)

-Park Chanyeol / chanyeol (21thn)

-Byun Bekhyun / Baekhyun (21thn)

-Kim Jongin/Kai (21thn)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : M *plak*

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik yang author baca Give Me Your Love karangan KANAE HAZUKI.

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 1

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

Berikan aku cinta Mu…aku tahu aku egois. Tapi, aku ingin cinta mu…karena, jika bukan diri mu itu akan sia-sia saja…Berikan Cinta Mu…Hanya kepada ku…

'_hiks…hiks…Dia sungguh jahat'_

'_Tapi…dia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya..'_

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota seoul, dimana matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Dari, disudut kota seoul berdiri sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar berwarna putih. Dan, di apartemen nomor 304 itulah keluarga Huang tinggal….

"Fuuuuhhhh…..Berat sekali kardus ini" kesel tao pada kardus yang dibawanya.

"Yak….Tao kenapa hanya dalam waktu 3 tahun barang mu sebanyak ini" omel namja cantik dengan mata bulatnya siapa lagi kalau bukan eommanya Tao yaitu D.O

"ne..eomma bener, kenapa kau pulang sih hyung ! Menggangu saja…" ohh…sekarang adiknya yang protes .

PLETAK

"appoooo….Hyung" rengek sang adik Sehun sambil menggelus kepalanya yang mendapat hadiah dari hyung ya Tao. Tapi, rengekan itu tidak di hiraukan oleh namja manis bersurai hitam,cantik dan jangan lupakan mata pandanya. Oh…pasti reader bertanya-tanya kenapa Tao pulang kerumah ? memang dia abis kemana ? okeh…biar Tao sendiri saja yang menjelaskan.

Tao POV

(Tao : dasar author males)

(Author : yaudah…si panda tinggal jelasin doang juga -.-")

Hari ini, aku baru saja pulang dari kehidupan SMA ku selama 3 tahun, berarti sudah 3 tahun pula aku meninggalkan rumah. Ahh…sebenarnya aku tidak mau kembali kerumah ? Kenapa ? karena aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan DIA…

Krekkk

Suara pintu apartemen sebelah ku terbuka dan keluarlah sosok namja berambut blonde, berperawakan tinggi, dan jangan lupakan wajah tampan ya.

"Mianhae Kris-ssi ….kau pasti sangat terganggu dengan keributan yang keluarga kami buat. Tao baru saja kembali" ucap sang eomma D.O khawatir karena menggangu tetangga ya.

"Gwaecahana…ajumma" balas namja yang bernama Kris dengan santai ya.

Aku pun masuk kedalam rumah, setelah menggambil semua barang-barang ku yang tergeletak diluar apartemen. DIA…iya, namja tampan itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak mau kembali kerumah. Karena DIA namja yang pertama kali aku cintai waktu aku kelas 3 SMP dan aku sangat menyukai ya..ahh tidak bahkan sangat mencintai ya. Dan, kami sudah berteman sejak kecil.

Tao POV end

FLASHBACK

apartemen kris (kamar kris)

Kamar dengan nuansa serba putih, kasur king size, dan lemari yang besar, dan karpet merah besar dimana namja manis bernama Huang Zi Tao dan namja bak pangeran Wu Yi Fan duduk sambil bersendau gurau dengan panda ya, sesekali mereka melempar lelucun yang membuat mereka tertawa lepas. Dan ,dengan tiba-tiba ya namja manis bermata panda itu membuka percakapan.

"kris-ge…jadikan Tao pacar Gege ya." Ucap Tao dengan polos ya sambil memegang kedua pipi ya yang memerah Karena malu. (author : aku mau ko jadi pacar mu Tao *di gampar reader*)

Kris hanya menatap Tao dengan wajah Horor ya. Shock ? tentukan saja. Siapa yang tidak shock mendengar teman masa kecil mu tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu.

"Kris-ge…." Balas Tao sambil mengibaskan tangan ya di depan wajah kris.

"Yakk….Kris-ge, kenapa kau melamun, eoh ?" Kesal Tao karena kris dari tadi hanya menampilkan wajah bengong ya -.-"

"ah…N-ne, tadi kau bilang apa Tao ?" tanya kris hanya ingin memastikan. Apakah pendengaran ya tadi salah/tidak bahwa Tao baru saja meminta diri ya menjadi pacar ya.

"aiishhh….aku bilang Jadikan Tao pacar Gege ne." Tao to the point.

"dasar bodoh…Gege kan sudah pernah bilang, kalau Gege sudah memiliki Luhan" kris bangkit dari duduk ya dan memasang wajah dengan watedos ya. Dan, Tao yang melihat reaksi Kris hanya memajukan bibir kissable yang menggoda iman author *plak*

'_aish…memang ya apa yang kris-ge sukai dari namja itu, sudah jelas-jelas Tao yang lebih manis dan cantik dari namja yang bernama luhan '_ batin Tao dalam Hati. (author : iihh..Tao narsis -.-, Tao : kan lo yang buat naskah begini) #okeh abaikan.

"kalau begitu jadikan Tao yang nomor 2, poko ya jadikan Tao pacar kris-ge" ucap Tao dengan manja ya sambil mengoyang-goyangkan lengan kris. "MWO…..NOMOR 2 ! ta- tapi, Gege sudah cukup hanya dengan 1 namjachingu Tao" sergah kris kaget. Hei…tentu saja kris kaget, bagaimana mungkin tao yang polos ini bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"memang ya kenapa kalau punya namjachingu lebih ge ?!"

"Andwe…gege tidak mau, gege tidak mau menyakiti Luhan." Tolak kris heboh dengan melipat kedua tangan ya di dada dan membuang muka kesamping untuk mengindari tatapan puppy eyes tao.

"Hiks…hiks….Gege jahat." Bulir - bulir Air mata keluar dari mata indah tao. Dan, demi apapun di dunia ini kris tidak suka meihat air mata itu jatuh di pipi namja panda yang ada di hadapan ya. Entah kenapa Itu sungguh menyakitkan bagi kris.

"ahhh~~~Uljima Tao….Uljima…maafkan gege ne." Sesal Kris sambil memeluk namja panda didepan ya dan mengusap punggung namja panda itu. Menyalurkan ketenangan agar panda ya berhenti menangis.

"Jadi, gege mau kan menjadikan Tao pacar Kris-ge"

"aiishhh…..kenapa kau keras kepala si Tao"

"Poko ya…Tao tidak akan pulang sebelum kris-ge menjadi pacar Tao" ancam Tao sambil melepaskan pelukan ya dengan kris dan memasang wajah kesal yang malah terlihat lucu. Bayangkan saja tao memasang wajah kesal dengan menggembungkan kedua pipi ya dan mempoutkan bibir ya.

Kris yang jengah melihat tingkah tao hanya bisa menghela nafas 'kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat' – batin kris. Lalu, dengan berjalan menjauhi tao, kris mengambil Handphone mahal ya berada di saku celana, mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang.

Tak..tik…tak….Tik *anggep suara ketikan sms*

TO : Luhannie

Changiya...bisakah kau datang ke apartemen ku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu ^^

From : Your prince

TO : My prince Kris

Ne, aku akan ke apartement mu ^^

From : Luhannie

Begitulah kira-kira pesan kris untuk namjachingu ya luhan.

"Baiklah…Gege akan menjadikan Tao pacar ke 2 Gege. Tapi gege mempunyai syarat ?" kris yang sudah selesai mengirim pesan dengan luhan. Menghampiri tao yang masih memasang wajah kesal ya. Tao yang mendengar ada peluang untuk ya menjadi pacar kris langsung berubah menjadi cerah dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Jinjjayo ? syarat ya apa ge ?"

"tunggu di balkon dan jangan tutup mata mu Tao. Teruslah lihat, jika kau bisa bertahan Gege akan menjadikan Tao pacar Gege yang ke 2. ottokeh ?"ucap kris sambil memasang smirk evil andalan ya. Dan, tao yang masih memikirkan perkataan kris tidak melihat bahwa kris sedang bersmirk.

"khekhekhekhe…baiklah ge, Tao tidak tahu apa yang gege rencanakan. Tapi, itu semua tidak masalah. Ini mudah untuk ku" ucap tao dengan membalas smirk yang tidak kalah seram dengan kris. Kris yang melihat smirk tao hanya memasang wajah biasa saja. "baikalah…ikuti aku."

Mereka berjalan ke arah luar balkon kamar kris. Dimana, dari balkon tersebut Tao bisa melihat kedalam kamar kris karena jendela ya bening dan hanya tertutup dengan gorden. "tunggu lah disini…perhatikan baik-baik." Setelah mengatakan itu kris pun meninggalkan tao di balkon.

Kira-kira apa yang di rencanakan kris untuk Tao ?

Dan, berhasilkan Tao bertahan untuk menjadi pacar kris ?

TBC/END ?

Itu terserah reader kalau banyak yang mau lanjut author bakal lanjut secepat ya

Dan, author mau nanya disini adakah reader yang suka NC ?

Karena, author pingin masukin NC di chapter 4 nanti..

Tapi, kalau banyak yang engga suka ,ga akan author masukin ko …hehehhe

RCL please….gomawo #deep bow#


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Give Me Your LOVE

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 2 of ?

Cast : Taoris, KrisHan, KaiTao

-Huang Zi Tao/Tao (19thn)

-Wu Yi Fan/Kris (23thn)

-Oh Se hun/Sehun (15thn/Adik Tao)

-Do Kyung soo/D.O (37Thn/Eomma Tao & Sehun)

-Suho (appa Tao & Sehun)

-Park Chanyeol / chanyeol (21thn)

-Byun Bekhyun / Baekhyun (21thn)

-Kim Jongin/Kai (21thn)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : M *plak*

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik yang author baca Give Me Your Love karangan KANAE HAZUKI.

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 2

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

.

.

TING..TONG…TING…TONG…

TING…TONG…TING…TING…

Krekkkk….

Terlihat namja yang sangat cantik, kulit seputih susu, badan mungil dan wajah yang tidak balance dengan umur ya #digampar sehun#

"YAK…KENAPA LAMA SEKALI KAU MEMBUKA PINTU KRIS." Kris yang mendengar ucapan namja yang ada di hadapan ya menutup kedua telinga ya dengan tangan ayolah kris tidak ingin kehilangan pendengaran.

"sudahlah Luhan…cepat masuk." Namja yang bernama luhan pun masuk ke dalam dan kris menutup pintu ya. Kris berjalan menuju kamar ya dan luhan dengan setia mengikuti namjachingu ya kris.

"ada apa kris kau meminta ku da- …..eummmh..aahh." tanpa mendengar ucapan luhan yang belum selesai. Kris pun langsung mencium bibir Luhan.

"eeeuuugghhnnn…" desah luhan saat kris menghisap dan melumat bibir luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Luhan yang sadar akan maksud kris membuka mulutnya. Dan melingkarkan kedua tangan ya di leher kris.

"eumhhh…ahhh..kris." desah luhan lagi saat kris menekan tengku belakang leher Luhan dan mendorong lidah luhan untuk bertarung didalamnya. Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok namja manis yang berada di balkon menyaksikan adegan ciuman HOT Kris & Luhan, namja manis itu shock dengan apa yang dia sekarang lihat.

'_hiks…hiks…Ta-tangan itu, hiks…Bi-bibirnya…Kris-ge, kenapa mereka terlihat penuh dengan cinta. Andwee….a-aku tidak ingin melihatnya' Jerit Tao dalam hati. _

'_jangan.…jangan...sentuh namja lain kecuali aku ge.' _Tubuh Tao langsung merosot jatuh kebawah, tao sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat adegan yang menyayat hati ya. –Sakit, perih, terluka- itulah yang tao rasakan dan Tao hanya bisa menangis memeluk kedua lututnya menenggelamkan wajah ya yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

FLASBACK END

TAO POV

Demi melarikan diri dari Kris-ge aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke asrama sekolah. Dimana, dengan berada di sekolah aku tidak akan bertemu dengan kris-ge dan aku bisa focus dengan sekolah ku berharap dengan menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan di sekolah aku dapat melupakan kejadian pahit itu dan melupakan kris-ge. Tapi , itu semua percuma saja bayangan kris-ge dengan namjachingu ya selalu terbayang oleh ku.

Apartement Tao (Ruang makan)

"daging…daging…sehun mau daging" ucap sehun girang sambil memainkan sumpit ditangan ya dengan menatap daging-daging dengan tatapan lapar.

"Yak…sehunnie ,jangan makan daging terus. Makanlah sayurannya juga." Omel D.O eomma melihat anak bungsu ya hanya memakan daging saja. Padahal diatas meja sudah tersedia berbagai macam masakan yang menggiurkan iman semua orang yaitu masakan ala koki D.O eomma ku.

"andweee…sehunnie tidak suka sayur." Gerutu sehun, Aku yang melihat eomma dan adik ku bertengkar hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kan kepala ya.

TAO POV END

"sehun…sayuran itu bagus untuk mu, makanlah." Intrupsi sebuah suara. Benar, itu adalah suara kris. Sekarang kris dan keluarga tao sedang makan malam bersama. Kris yang notaben ya tinggal sendiri sering di ajak makan bareng dengan keluarga huang.

"Benar yang dikatakan kris-ge…makanlah sayuran ya juga sehun. Apa kau tidak kasihan kepada petani yang sudah sudah susah payah menanam sayuran ini dank kau tidak memakan ya." Ucap tao dengan polos ya, sehun dan kris yang mendengar penjelasan tao hanya bisa menatap tao dengan tatapan –penjelasan macam apa itu- sedangkan tao hanya tersenyum maklum anak tertua ya ini memang sangat polos.

"Ne, kau benar tao...orang yang tidak bisa menghargai kerja keras orang lain tidak pantas mendapatkan hadiah…kalau begitu besok eomma akan membelikan tao hadiah." Ucap lembut D.O eomma . Dan, seketika sehun yang mendengar eomma ya mengatakan hadiah langsung saja dia memakan sayuran.

"eomma…sehun juga makan sayuran, jadi sehun mendapatkan hadiah juga kan." D.O, kris, Tao hanya dapat terkekeh melihat betapa mudah ya memancing sehun hanya untuk memakan sayuran. "tentu saja sehun."

"Tao sudah selesai…terima kasih makanan ya" Ucap tao, dan langsung menuju ruang tv. Kris yang melihat tao berjalan keruang tv langsung menyelesaikan makanan ya. "ahjjuma..aku juga sudah selesai."

kris yang sekarang sudah berada diruang tv bersama tao, penasaran dengan apa yang tao lakukan. "Panda kau sedang apa." Tao yang milihat kris berada di hadapan ya menggeser duduk ya bermaksud berbagi dengan kris. "Aku sedang melihat Koran ge, mencari apakah ada lowongan pekerjaan untuk ku."

"kau ingin bekerja ? untuk apa ?."

"ne…Tao ingin bekerja ge. Kau tahu kan ge..setelah appa Suhoi tidak ada eomma membiayayai sekolah Tao dan sehun ,sekarang Tao sudah lulus sekolah dan tahun depan sehun sudah masuk SMA…Tao ingin membantu eomma mencari uang." Keluh tao sambil menatap sedih kearah Koran yang berada di gengaman tao. Kris yang mendengar alasan tao ingin bekerja tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut tao. "kalau kau serius….besok kau bisa bekerja di cafe teman ku." Tao yang mendengar kris mengatakan itu langsung berhamburan kepelukan kris karna senang akhir ya dia bisa membantu eomma D.O ."Gomawo… gomawo."

"ne, cheonma Tao." Sehun yang pada saat itu sudah selesai makan bermaksud kekamar ya dilantai dua. Tapi, saat melewati ruang tv sehun melihat pemandangan indah. "AKH…..Aku tidak melihat, sungguh aku tidak melihat kalian berpelukan." Ucap sehun menutup kedua mata ya saat melihat hyung ya berpelukan. KrisTao yang reflek mendengar sehun langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka. -Aishh..memalukan ! pasti sehun akan menggolok-olok ku besok-

-SKIP TIME-

"Baju okeh,."

"celana okeh."

"rambut okeh."

" badan juga udah wangi."

"dan yang paling penting aku sudah tampan."

Begitulah kalimat-kalimat yang keluar saat tao sedang bercermin di depan kaca yang menampilkan seluruh badan ya. "Tunggu…aku kan hanya akan ketempat kerja teman kris-ge kenapa aku seperti ingin pergi berkencan saja…tapi, biarlah." Tao merasa diri ya sudah siap keluar kamar menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Kini dilihat ya eomma dan sehun sudah dimeja makan. "PAAAAGIIIIII…"

"hyung tidak usah berteriak seperti itu memang yak kita di hutan."

PLETAKKK

"apppoooo…kenapa hyung memukul ku." Tao yang mendengar ocehan sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahu ya cuek dan berjalan kearah eomma D.O dan mencium pipi eomma tersayang ya."pagii eomma."

"ne, pagi Tao, makan lah eomma membuat pancake saus strawberry kesukaan mu."

"Jinjja…? Mashitta…."

D.O yang melihat tao berpakaian rapi bertanya ."Tao…apa kau akan pergi ? tumben kau memakai baju serapih ini." Sehun yang mendengar langsung mengarahkan mata ya kearah tao dan menyeringai evil. "Eomma...mungkin Tao hyung akan berkencan dengan Kris hyung, tadi malam saja sehun melihat mereka sedang berpelukan di ruang tv."

"Uhukk…Uhukkk…"

"Tao…makan ya pelan-pelan saja. Ini minum lah." D.O yang khawatir melihat anak ya tersedak menempuk-nepuk punggung anak ya. "Tao..gwecahanayo ?"

"Ne, gwecahana eomma." –Sehun..awas kau ya, berani ya mengatakan itu pada eomma- sehun yang mengerti arti tatapan hyung ya hanya membalas tatapan itu –hehehe…aku tidak takut pada mu hyung- D.O yang melihat kedua anak ya melempar tatapan bergedik ngeri. Tao yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh, sedangkan sehun mengeluarkan aura evil.

–Oh…Suho suami ku, ada apa dengan mereka- batin D.O mengingat suami ya Suho tidak ada sisi seram-seram ya bahkan seperti malaikat tapi anak mereka kebalikan dari suho.

TING…TONG…TING..TONG…

Tao yang mendengar suara bel pintu langsung berhenti bertatapan dengan sehun."EOMMA…AKU PERGI DULU NE, SARANGHAE." Teriak tao yang melesat keluar.

"Wah…mereka serasi sekali."

"Kyaaa~~~yang satu tampan seperti pangeran dan yang satu manis sekali."

"Ah~~namja manis itu sungguh beruntung."

"seandai ya aku menjadi namja tampan itu."

Kalimat-kalimat itu lah yang kris dan tao dengar saat mereka berjalan ke restaurant tempat dimana tao akan bekerja. Tao yang merasa risih pun angkat bicara ."Ge- apa ada yang salah dengan kita. Sehingga semua orang menatap kita."

"Aniya…jangan kau dengarkan, kajja…nanti kita telat."

Biar ku jelaskan kenapa semua orang menatap KrisTao. Itu karena Kris memakai kaos warna putih, cardigan hitam, dan jeans hitam yang membuat kaki panjang ya terlihat sempurna dan warna sepatu yang senada dengan baju ya. Sedangkan tao memakai kaos putih dengan blazer biru, jeans hitam dan sentuhan scraf/syal hitam bermotif tenggkorak yang membuat ya terlihat manis dan lucu.

"Ini dia Cafe ya Tao." Tunjuk kris pada tao didepan sebuah restaurant yang terlihat sangat nyaman. "Cafe EXOtics…menarik." Senyum tao melihat restaurant yang akan menjadi tempat kerja ya. "mianhae Tao…gege hanya mengantar mu sampai sini, gege ada urusan..kau masuklah cari pelayan yang bernama baekhyun dia akan mengantar mu ke ruangan teman gege pemilik tempat ini."

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa kris-ge ?."

"tenang saja, gege sudah memberitahu dia…masuklah."

Tao pun masuk ke restaurant itu, cukup rame dan cafe ini pun menyetelkan music yang membuat siapapun didalam café ini tidak akan bosan. Tao pun menghampiri salah satu pelayan yang seperti tidak sibuk."Annyeong…mianhae menggangu, aku ingin mencari pelayan disini yang bernama baekhyun."

"Ne, siapa kau ? ada apa mencari baekhyun.?" Tao yang ditanya seperti itu oleh namja yang sama tinggi ya dengan tao takut."Yeolli…apa kau lakukan."

"Chagiya~~~." Tao kaget, kenapa sesaat tadi namja tinggi ini menatap ya sinis sekarang malah melembut kepada namja pendek #plak# mungil ini. Tao menatap bingung kedua orang didepan ya. "Yeolli…siapa namja ini." Tunjuk baekhyun kearah tao. "ahh~~aku hampir lupa, dia mencari mu baekki~."

"benarkah ? apa kau Tao teman ya kris hyung.?"

"N-ne…Tao imnida." senyum tao 1000 watt #plak# "Kyaaaa~~Kyeopta" gemas baekhyun melihat tao. Memeluk dan mencubit pipi tao bertubi-tubi.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu cemburu dan menarik baekhyun menjauh dari tao. Baekhyun yang mengerti sikap canyeol hanya bisa nyengir gaje ."mianhae…aku mencubit pipi mu, kau sangat manis Tao, aku Byun Baekhyun kau bisa memanggil ku baekki, karna kau lebih muda dari ku panggil aku hyung ne…dan dia chanyeol dia juga lebih tua dari mu. "

"ne, bangapta~ baekki hyung ,chanyeol hyun."

"Yeolli~ gantikan aku mengantar makanan ini ne, aku mau mengatar Tao ke ruangan dia. Kajja Tao."

TOK…TOK…TOK…

"Nugu ?"

"ini aku baekki, aku membawa teman kris."

"Masuklah."

"nah…masuklah tao."

"t-tapi…baekki hyung a-aku takut jika sendiri, kau juga masuk ne." manja tao, Baekki yang melihat tao manja dengan ya senang. Dia seperti merasakan mempunyai adik.

"tidak...apa-apa Tao,dia tidak akan membunuh mu." Ucap baekhyun menenangkan adik baru ya.

CEKLEEKKK…

Siapa kah sebenar ya teman kris itu ?

Ada yang bisa nebak, siapa yang bakal jadi BOS ya Tao ?

Dan, mungkinkah namja itu akan membuat Tao bisa melupakan kris ?

TBC

review ya dikit ya T.T padalah di facebook aku publish banyak yang comment -.-" jadi sedih ini , hiks...hiks...

#gigit baju

tapi, ternyata ada juga yang menghargai karya author, jadi senang walapun cuma sedikit it's okeh :)

thanks to : nickyun, shinminkyuu, chikakyumin buat review ya #bow


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Give Me Your LOVE

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 3 of ?

Cast : Taoris, KrisHan, KaiTao

-Huang Zi Tao/Tao (19thn)

-Wu Yi Fan/Kris (23thn)

-Oh Se hun/Sehun (15thn/Adik Tao)

-Do Kyung soo/D.O (37Thn/Eomma Tao & Sehun)

-Suho (appa Tao & Sehun)

-Park Chanyeol / chanyeol (21thn)

-Byun Bekhyun / Baekhyun (21thn)

-Kim Jongin/Kai (21thn)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : M *plak*

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik yang author baca Give Me Your Love karangan KANAE HAZUKI .

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

CKLEKKK….

Tao memasuki ruangan yang terlihat mini malis (bener ga tuh tulisan ya -.-) ,dia hanya melihat sofa panjang, meja di samping kanan ya,sebelah kiri terdapat rak-rak buku tersusun rapi dan didepan ya sebuah meja dan kursi dan terlihat pemilik café itu membelakangi diri bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Namun, tiba-tiba Namja didepan ya pun membalikan kursi dan melihat kearah Tao intens. Tao yang sendari tadi hanya menunduk, mengangkat wajah ya saat mendengar suara "jadi kau yang bernama Tao ?"

Kini terlihat namja tampan, hidung mancung dan berkulitan tan yang terlihat sexy pake abis lah poko ya. "N-ne Tao imnida."

"Jadi, kau mau bekerja di café ini."

"Ne..Bos."

"hehhee..jangan panggil aku bos, panggil aku Kai saja."

"Ne…kai hyung, Tao ingin bekerja di café ini."

"kemarilah….kau tidak lelah berdiri disitu terus eumm." Tao pun berjalan dan duduk di sebrang meja kai. Sekarang jarak mereka hanya terpisah dengan sebuah meja.

"baiklah…kau akan bekerja di café ini dari pukul 10:00 sampai 18:00 dengan gaji sebulan 150.000won , bagaimana ?"

"Baiklah , kapan Tao boleh bekerja kai hyung ?"

"Sekarang juga boleh, mintalah baekki untuk mengantar kau ke ruang karyawan disana sudah ada baju kerja." Tao pun langsung berpamitan dan membungkuk kan badan ya memberi hormat.

BLAAAMMM

Saat pintu sudah tertutup dan yakin tao sudah jauh, kai pun mengambil handphone mahal ya dan menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah di hafal ya.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"ne, ada apa kau menelpon ?" suara di sebrang telpon itu.

"kau sinis sekali sih kris ! oh ya aku sudah bertemu dengan tao ,kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau dia sangat manis."

"….."

"ahh~~~seperti ya aku menyukai ya."

"kkamjong…sudah ya aku ada urusan." PIIIP…sambungan telpon mati begitu saja. –aishh…dasar anak itu-batin kai menatap handphone ya yang di matikan begitu saja oleh kris. Tapi, seketika bibir kai menyunggingkan senyuman saat mengingat wajah tao. "Manis…kau sangat manis tao." Gumam kai.

-SKIP TIME-

"Selamat datang…mau pesan apa ?."

"aku pesan 2 mocca float dan 2 cake cheese ya."

"baik, silakan tunggu…"

"Taooooo….antarkan pesanan ini ke meja no 10 ne." perintah baekhyun kepada tao.

"ne, ge….laksanakan."

"dia bersemangat sekali." Tanya namja tan ke namja bernama baekhyun "ne… sudah 2 bulan Tao bekerja di café EXOtics, aku senang dia ada disini." Jawab baekhyun dengan menatap tao yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan. Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan kai ke arah tao, tersenyum jahil dan terlintas ide jahil untuk mengerjai kai ."kkamjong…bukankah tao itu sangat manis ?"

"ne..kau benar tao sangat manis." Masih tetap menatap tao. "kau mencintai ya ?."

"tentu, aku sangat mencintai ya." Sadar akan ucapan ya , kai refleks langsung menoleh dan mendapati baekhyun bersmirk kearah ya.

"a-aani…aku tidak mencintai ya." Sergah kai gugup. "heheheheh…..kau tidak bisa berbohong pada ku kkamjong. Sudahlah aku ingin menemui yeolli sebentar di dapur." ucap baekhyun yang akan meninggalkan meja kasir. Tapi, sebelum baekhyun benar-benar pergi baekhyun menepuk pundak kai dan berkata "katakan lah kai, sampaikan ke tao perasaan mu sebelum terlambat."

Tao kini sedang berada di ruang ganti, karna jam kerja ya sudah selesai ,tao bersiap untuk pulang tapi langkah ya terhenti saat melihat kai menghampiri ya. "kau mau pulang tao ? biar ku antar ne."

"aniyo kai hyung, tao bisa pulang sendiri…lagi pula rumah tao tidak jauh dari café."

"ayolah…biarkan hyung mengantar mu ne."

"baiklah kalau tidak merepotkan." Pasrah tao karena, kai curang memakai aegyo, tao tidak akan bisa menolak siapa pun jika berkata dengan beraegyo.

Kini KaiTao berjalan menelusuri indah ya kota seoul dimalam hari. Hening tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Kai yang sedang mengatur detak jatung ya gugup. Sedangkan tao sedang memikirkan kris. Kini sampailah KaiTao di depan rumah keluarga huang.

"gomawo kai hyung sudah mengantar tao."

"ne, cheoman." Saat tao ingin masuk kedalam ,kai memegang tangan kiri tao , sehingga tao pun berbalik kearah kai. "a-ada apa kai hyung."

"T-tao…."

"ne…kai hyung waeyo ?"

"dengarkan ne, ini hanya sekali ku ucapkan."

"B-baiklah."

"SaranghaeHuangZiTaoMaukahkau menjadinamjachinguku." Ucap kai cepat tanpa titik, koma, spasi.

Tao yang bingung tidak mengerti kai berbicara apa hanya menampilkan wajah bingung panda ya. Kai yang melihat wajah tao bingung hanya menghela nafas ya 'seperti ya aku harus menggulang kata-kata ku'

"Saranghae Huang Zi Tao mau kah kau menjadi namjachingu ku ?."

"MWOOO ? tao yang shock hanya menampilkan wajah eomma ya O.O

"m-mianhae kai hyung." Tunduk tao takut melihat wajah kai karena tao menolak ya. "Gwecehana tao, aku mengerti…ada namja yang kau suka kan."

"Ehh…i-ittuuu."

"apa namja itu kris ?."

"b-bagaimana kai hyung tahu." Kai yang melihat reaksi tao hanya terkekeh,

"boleh aku memeluk mu tao." Tanpa jawaban dari tao, kai lansgung memeluk tao. Membawa namja panda iu kedalam dekapan ya.

sakit memang saat cinta mu di tolak tapi, bukan kah cinta tak harus memiliki, asal orang yang dicintai bahagia itu sudah cukup bukan.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata elang menatap moment KaiTao dengan pandangan kecewa dan marah dan dia pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Yap…namja itu kris.

"Aku..pulang…eomma, sehun."

"kau sudah pulang tao, apa kau sudah makan ?" Tanya D.O yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur.  
"ne..aku sudah makan, eomma dimana evil itu ?."  
"sehun sedang belajar karena besok dia ada ujian." Tao yang mendengar kata 'sehun belajar' hanya menatap horror kearah eomma ya. "wae ? kau tidak percaya."

"anii…" geleng tao,

"Tao besok ajak kris makan malam dirumah ne, sudah lama kris tidak makan bersama kita."

"ne…eomma "

-SKIP TIME-

Malam hari di keluarga huang ,lagi-lagi makan malam yang ribut dimana sehun selalu memilih makanan ya. "Tao bagaimana kerjaan mu ?" Tanya D.O "baik eomma, disana aku memiliki teman yang sangat baik ada baekki dan chanyeol hyung ,lalu bos di sana juga sangat baik kepada ku." Jelas tao.

"tao sudah selesai eomma." Tao pun menggeser kursi dan melewati kris. Tapi, kris langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan tao. "tao…hari ini, ke apartement ku ne, sudah lama kau tidak main ke apartement ku." Tao yang ragu langsung melihat D.O dan Sehun mengangguk yang secara tidak langsung menyuruh tao ,menerima ajakan kris. " ne…kris-ge, setelah tao ganti baju. Tao akan ke apartement gege."

Kris membalas senyuman dan melepaskan pegangan ya. Setelah selesai makan, kris menunggu tao diruang tv dengan bermain game dengan sehun.

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

Suara seseorang menuruni anak tangga, kris yang melihat tao hanya menatap ya kagum sesekali menelan ludah. sungguh sekarang tao yang dihadapan ya sangat manis dan sexy.

Bayangkan saja tao saat ini mengenakan kaos dalam putih dengan cardigan hitam tipis dan jeans hitam.

-aku baru sadar kalau tao ternyata sangat manis- pikir kris.

Sehun yang melihat tatapan kris yang dari tadi tidak kedip-kedip, langsung melancarkan evil ya. "kris hyung bukan kah tao hyung sangat sexy~~." Bisik sehun ke telingan kris.

"ne..kau benar sehun, tao sekarang sangat manis dan sexy." Balas kris dengan berbisik ketelinga sehun.

"YAK…KALIAN BERDUA KENAPA MENATAP KU BEGITU." Bentak tao yang takut di tatap oleh kris dan sehun. Sehun yang dibentak tao hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. "Kajja tao, ajjuma aku pinjam tao dulu ne." tao yang diseret kris hanya pasrah. Dan, eomma D.O yang melihat KriTao hanya tersenyum.

"eomma…seperti ya tao hyung tidak akan pulang malam ini."

"ehh….waeyo ?"

"eomma seperti tidak pernah muda saja." D.O yang mengerti ucapan anak ya hanya manggut-manggut bertanda dia mengerti. "Suami ku suho yang di surga, anak kita tao seperti ya akan secepat ya menikah."

Sehun yang mendengar doa eomma ya hanya memutar bola mata ya malas.

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan KrisTao ?

Mungkinkah mereka melakukan –itu- ?

Molla …author engga tahu XD

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Kyaaa~~~akhir ya chap 3 selesai, siapa yang nunggu chap 4 yang krisTao NC ? #teriak pake toa

Sebenar ya author punya yang versi NC dan non NC -.-" bingung chap 4 publish yang versi mana #plak

Dan siapa yang udah mengira-ngira BOS ya Tao tapi salah sasaran . #hayooo ngaku

Balasan review di chap 2 :

**Cho sungkyu** : ini udah update kilat :-)

Author kalau update ya lama berarti itu lagi ujian/ada tugas dan biasa ya akan update ff 4/5hari..tapi, kalau engga ada kerjaan update ya bisa cepet pasti 2/3hari langsung update XD #plak…malah curcol.

**Just Call Me guest** : ne, boleh ko review, malah author seneng XD…jinjja ff ya pendek ? padahal udah 4halaman loh..hehehhee

**Nickyun** : BOS ya adalah…jeng..jeng…author #PLAK tapi udah baca chap 3 udah tau kan BOS ya siapa :D dia selingkuhan ya author #dipendem ketanah sama D.O

**Jin Ki Tao** : sebenar ya peran luhan itu selingkuhan ya author #plak, luhan udah ga ada peran di chapter 3, 4, tapi mungkin saat chapter 5 akan muncul dan membuat hubungan kristao retak :D hehheheeh

**Ru-ie** : gwaecahana ru-ie :-) jinjja ? author juga ga suka ff yang update lama ampe 1bulan sekali -.-, karna gini-gini author juga reader..hehhehe ! oh…pas scean itu ,jadi tao memeluk kris secara refleks..heheheh, mianhae author lupa ngasih tahu di scean itu, dan gomawo buat saran dan kritikan ya, author senang :D #lohhh

**Kyuki yanagishita** : my panda tao ya jangan diculik, nanti author janda dong, hehehehe

**Chikakyumin :** udah baca chap 3..ga penasaran lagi kan sama BOS ya XD ..hehhe

**Ritsuka-higasashi :** ne, tebakan ya benar :D ! luhan kemana ? nanti di chap entah chap berapa dia bakal nonggol lagi XD

**Lee chizumi** : kris dan luhan putus ? molla….di next chap bakal terjawab, jadi pantauin terus XD #plak

**0312luLuEXOticS** : jinjja kamu review di fb ? dimana chingu ? soal ya FF aku publish di fb ada di 3tempat…hehehehhe

**Shinmikyuu** : ne, gomawo udah review…#big hug

**NurviBrigityana **: krishan pas NC aku skip ko, tenang aja XD

Tao ga akan aku lukai, paling aku nistakan di NC bersama kris #EVIL SMIRK

Gomawo udah mau nunggu ff author #tebar mawar

**Lee eunjung** : udah lanjut nih, enjoy ne XD

Buat yang review/favorite/follows ff author jeongmal gomawo ne #cipok basah

& buat yang udah mampir/silent reader aku juga ucapkan gomawo juga udah baca ff aku :D


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Give Me Your LOVE

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 4 of ?

Cast : Taoris, KrisHan, KaiTao

-Huang Zi Tao/Tao (19thn)

-Wu Yi Fan/Kris (23thn)

-Oh Se hun/Sehun (15thn/Adik Tao)

-Do Kyung soo/D.O (37Thn/Eomma Tao & Sehun)

-Suho (appa Tao & Sehun)

-Park Chanyeol / chanyeol (21thn)

-Byun Bekhyun / Baekhyun (21thn)

-Kim Jongin/Kai (21thn)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : M *plak*

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik yang author baca Give Me Your Love karangan KANAE HAZUKI .

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

rumah Kris

"silakan duduk Tao." Ucap kris sambil berjalan menuju dapur bermaksud membuat minuman untuk Tao. "Tao kau ingin minum apa ?." Tanya kris dari arah dapur. "aku susu coklat saja ge." Balas tao. Kris yang mendengar kalimat tao hanya terkekeh mendengar di usianya yang sudah dibilang dewasa ini masih menyukai susu coklat. Setelah selesai membuat susu coklat kris menghampiri tao diruang tv.

Dilihat ya tao yang sedang mengacak-acak rak CD & DVD kris. "ini susu coklat mu ? kau sedang mencari apa ?." tanpa peduli dengan kris, tao masih saja mengacak-acak koleksi CD & DVD kris, kris yang melihat hanya menganggkat bahu ya. Lalu ditaruhnya susu coklat tao dimeja dan kris memutuskan membaca majalah fashion langganan ya sambil meminum kopi -.-"

"UWAHHH ….." kris yang kaget mendengar teriakan tao ,memuncratkan kopi yang tadi sedang asik di minum ya. Setelah membersihkan mulut ya dengan tisu kris menghampiri tao . "A-ada apa tao."

"gege….bukan kah ini CD super junior 6jib, kau membeli ya ge ?" ucap Tao heboh karena melihat CD super junior 6jib. (author banget itu mah /abaikan/) –jadi, dia berteriak hanya karna CD super junior- batin kris.

"Yappp….wae ?" Ucap kris santai sambil duduk kembali ke sofa dan melanjutkan hoby membaca majalah fashion ya.

"boleh Tao pinjam ge ? Tao tidak bisa membelinya." Kris hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar ucapan panda ya yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Tentu saja lucu ,bukan kah tao sekarang sudah bekerja, hanya membeli sebuah CD saja dia mengatakan tidak bisa. -Aigooo….dia sangat polos- ucap kris dalam hati. (author : mahal kali kris author aja ga bisa beli karna harga ya mau sampe 200ribu -.- /abaikan curcol author/)

"lain kali akan ku belikan CD super junior dari album pertama sampai yang 6jib." kris tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak gemes rambut Tao. Sedangkan tao yang mendengar gege ya menjanjikan hal itu langsung saja memeluk kris secara refleks. "jinjja…? Gomawo kris-ge."

Kris pun tersenyum karena tingkah tao, tiba-tiba senyum itu memudar saat Kris ingat dengan kejadian kemarin malam dimana tao dan kai berpelukan.

"Tao apa kau dan kai berpacaran ?"

"ehhhh…" bingung tao dengan pertanyaan kris. Kris yang tahu bahwa tao tidak mengerti pun menjelaskan. "kemarin malam aku melihat kau dan kai berpelukan. bukan kah kalian pacaran ?."

Tao yang ditanya kris seperti itu tersenyum, senang ? tentu saja bukan kah itu menunjukan bahwa kris cemburu.

"hehehehe….kau cemburu ge ?"

"a-aniyooo….." bohong kris, tao yang melihat sikap kris hanya tersenyum tapi senyuman tao adalah senyuman miris. Dan tao hanya menatap kosong langit-langit rumah kris

"kau tahu ge, tao mencintai orang lain, sangat mencintainya…walaupun orang itu…."

"…"

"telah menyakiti hati tao."

Sambung tao yang tadi menjeda kalimatnya, , Jleebbb….bagai terkena sambaran petir chen #plak# kris merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat ucapan tao.

"kris-ge…bagaimana kau dengan luhan ?." kris yang masih mematung mendengar ucapan menyakitkan tao, langsung tersadar. "a-aapa tao ?."

"haa~~tao tadi tanya, bagaimana hubungan gege dengan luhan." Ucap tao sambil menghela nafas.

"saat kau masuk asrama sekolah, aku sudah putus dengan luhan kira-kira 3tahun lalu."

"jinjja ? waeyo ?."

"dia meninggalkan ku hanya untuk pria lain." Tao yang mendengar kris sudah putus dengan luhan, entah kenapa merasa senang.

"Ge, bagaimana…kalau kita lakukan hal itu ge.?" Ucap tao sambil memainkan jemari tangan kris. Kris yang tidak mengerti ucapan Tao pun bertanya "apa maksud mu Tao."

"Tenang saja ge, Tao tidak akan meminta gege untuk menjadi pacar Tao lagi." Ucap Tao sambil menatap mata gege yang dicintainya dan tersenyum.

"Ta-Tao…baiklah kalau itu mau mu." Kris pun berdiri dan memeluk tao dengan erat.

'_Kau…tau ge, seberapa keras aku melupakan mu perasaan ku yang mencintai Mu ini tidak akan pernah berubah…bahkan Tubuh ini juga menginginkan mu ge._' Batin Tao menatap kris dalam.

Kris pun mulai mencium kening Tao dengan lembut, mencium kedua manik mata Tao yang indah, lalu turun ke hidung mancung Tao dan sampailah sekarang di bibir Tao. "boleh kah ?." tao hanya membalas dengan senyuman, mengisyaratkan bahwa kris boleh mencium ya.

"eumhh….ah." desah Tao saat kris melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Kris pun menghisap bibir Tao lama.

'manis' itulah pikiran Kris saat merasakan bibir Tao. Tangan kris pun mengusap usap punggung Tao dan memasukan tangan ya kedalam baju Tao. Sedangkan Tao meremas-remas rambut Kris untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan ciuman itu pun menjadi panas.

"Ughh…eummm" desah Tao memejamkan mata ya erat dan memukul dada kris karena tao tidak ingin mati akibat berciuman -.-"

Kris yang mengerti pun melepaskan pagutan ciuman ya, menatap wajah panda ya kini sudah memerah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, sungguh panda ya sangat menggoda. Kris pun mengusap saliva yang mengalir dibibir tao dengan ibu jari ya. Tao yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya berblushing ria.

"hah~~ ge..kau ingin membunuh ku eoh.?" Kesal tao sambil mengatur nafas ya. Tanpa mendengar protes dari panda ya kris pun langsung mencium tao. "euunghh…emnhhhhn…nhhhh." Desah tao memejamkan mata ya erat ,kedua tangan tao pun mengalung di leher kris. Dan Kris mulai mencium tao dengan ganas, lidah kris bertarung dengan lidah tao. "uugghhh."

Kris memperat pelukan ya ke tao, mengangkat tao dan melingkarkan kedua kaki tao ke pinggang kris dan berjalan kearah kamar kris dengan keadaan mereka masih berciuman. Perlahan kris meniduri tao di kasur king sizenya, Ciuman kris kini turun ke leher putih tao menjilat –jilat, menghisap dan mengigit kecil leher tao dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan (?)

"ahh…aaahhhhhh~~kris-geh euugghhhh." Rancau tao sambil meremas rambut kris.

"hmm….." tangan kanan kris menyusup masuk ke dalam baju tao mencari benda mungil didada tao dan 'I got it' batin kris menemukan tonjolan di dada tao. Kris menekan, mencubit kecil nipple tao. Dan tao hanya bisa memejamkan mata ya menikmati sensasi dari kris.

Kris yang tidak puas dengan bermain dengan nipple tao, akhir ya melepas pkaos tao sehingga dada tao kini ter-expos , kris bersmirk melihat nipple tao yang menegang. Dan ,dalam hitungan detik kris pun meraup nipple kanan tao dengan mulut ya, tangan kiri kris gunakan untuk memanjakan nipple kiri tao ."euummhhh…aahhh...haaaah…" desah tao nikmat saat kris melumat dan menghisap nipple tao membuat sang panda hanya bisa merancau .

"Akhhh." Teriak tao karena kris meremas junior ya yang kini tangan kris dengan cepat membuka celana jeans tao sehingga sekarang tao sudah full naked.

"uumm….kris-ge aahh…kauuuu curaaaang." Protes tao di sela desahan ya karena kris belum membuka pakaian ya satu pun. Kris tersenyum dan melapaskan baju, ikat pinggang dan celananya di depan tao. tao yang melihat hanya bisa tergagum-kagum melihat bentuk tubuh kris yang sangat sexy dan jangan lupakan junior kris yang besar.

"euugghhh~~~aaaaaaaahhhh." Desah tao karena kris menjilat perut tao dan pusar ya. Dan ,jilatan itu turun ke bagian sensitive tao. Tao yang sudah menegang pun mengeluarkan sedikit precum ya itu dan kris yang melihat langsung menjilat batang junior tao.

"aaaahhhhhh…krisssss geeee~~." Tao kini hanya bisa meremas seprei karena service yang di berikan kris sangat nikmat. "ahhhhh….ooohhhh yesssss kris geee." Rancau tao saat kris menggulum batang junior tao dengan nikmat ya.

"aahhhh yeaaahhh…aahh..aahhhh ddii situuu geee." Desah tao saat kris melakukan blow job.

"kriiissssssss geeeeee Taoooooo mauuuu keluaarrrr~~." Cairan precum tumpah dimulut kris dan kris dengan senang hati menelan cairan milik tao 'manis' pikir kris.

"nahh~~ tao aku akan melakukan ya dengan pelan ne, jadi jangan takut." Bisik kris di telingan tao dan di balas anggukan oleh tao.

Kris melebarkan kaki tao lalu memijit batang junior tao, dan memainkan twinball dengan lidah kris sehingga membuat sang panda mendesah lagi dan melingkungkan tubuhnya. "hmmmmm….aahhhhhh..gegeeee."

"arggghhh~~`." Teriak tao saat kris memasukan 2jari ke dalam hole tao ."uugghhh…..sah-kiiittt gee…hiks..hiks…" bulir-bulir air mata pun jatuh di kedua pipi tao. Kris mengusap air mata itu dan mencium mata tao dengan lembut. "it's okey Tao."

"oohhh….ahhh~~kriisss geee yeaahhh ahhhh di situuuuu" desah tao saat kris menyentuh titk nikmat tao dengan jari kris. "AHHHHH….yeaaahhh…faster geee ! aahhhh." Suara desah tao menggema di kamar kris. Dan sekali lagi tao klimaks menumpahkan cairan cinta ya.

Tanpa memberi istrirahat untuk tao, kris langsung memposisikan junior kris yang sudah menegang tepat di depan hole tao. dengan tangan ya kris memegang juniornya untuk di masukan ke hole tao.

"arghhh~! Geeeee….sa-kiiiiitttt sekaliiiii." Protes tao.

"kalau begitu kita akhiri saja ne Tao." Ucap kris lembut.

"aniiii….kita teruskan gee, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap tao sambil tersenyum. Dan kris mencium lama bibir tao dengan lembut .

"It's show time panda." Bisik seduktif kris di telingan tao.

"ugghhh…..aahhhhhh…gegeeee." kris pun memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan perlahan.

"aahhhh…krisssss geee moreeee~~` aahhh." Desah tao kini yang sudah mulai menikmati service yang diberikan kris lagi (?).

"uugghhh….Tao kauuuuhhh kettath sekaliiiihhh~aahh." Desah kris ,karena hole tao sangat nikmat bagai surga dunia, junior kris begitu dimanjakan didalam hole tao.

"yaahh~~~aahhh….moreee~~~gegeeee, aahhhhh." Kris mempercepat tusukannya dan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memilin nipple kiri tao. Ruangan menjadi sangat panas karena aktivitas dragon & panda NC *plak* kris pun mengangkat satu kaki tao ke bahu ya dan mencium paha putih tao, meinggalkan bercak keunguan di paha mulus tao dan mempercepat on-out ya untuk menuntaskan bercintanya.

" Tao….aahhhh….aaaahhhh." desah kris saat kris mencapai klimaksnya. Kris pun kembali mencium bibir tao dengan yang menerima serangan dari kris hanya bisa memeluk kris dengan erat, dan sesekali mencakar punggung kris.

"aahhhh…krissss geee~~~akuuu mauuu keluaarrr~~." Desah tao saat mencapai klimaks ya . "Togetherrrrrr~~~Tao." mereka berdua pun mencapai klimaksnya. Tao menumpahkan cairan cintanya di perut kris dan kris menumpahkan cairan cintanya di dalam tubuh tao.

"haaahhh~~~haaahh gegeee, Tao lelah~." Ucap tao yang sudah kelelahan. Kris pun mengecup kening tao, meyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut. "saranghae ." bisik kris dan tentu ya tidak di dengar oleh tao, karena tao sudah bobo cantik #plak# maksud ya sudah tidur dengan pulas.

KRING….KRING….KRING…. #anggep suara jam weker

KRING…KRING…KRING….

"aish…..berisik sekali jam itu." Gerutu sang namja yang masih betah didalam selimut. Kris yang kesal, karena dari tadi jam weker berbentuk dragon itu tidak bisa diam, akhirnya hanya ada satu cara agar weker dragon itu berhenti.

PRAAAANGGGG…

Terlihat jam weker dragon sudah tidak bernyawa (?) dan berbentuk #poor weker dragon.

Setelah puas menghabisi weker, kris beralih ke samping tempat tidurnya bermaksud memeluk panda ya yang semalam sudah dia makan(?) tapi nihil, kris tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"kemana tao ? apa dia sudah pulang ?." gumam kris.

Kini didapur terlihat namja cantik bermata panda, memakai baju kemeja merah dan celana jeans selutu sedang berkutat dengan alat didapur. Tanpa tao sadarin kris berjalan menghampirinya."sudah matang ! Semoga rasa ya enak seperti masakan eomma."

"tidak mungkin, karena masakan ajjuma D.O no 1." Ucap kris yang memeluk tao dari belakang ,menghirup aroma tubuh pandanya. Tao yang mendengar ucapan tao langsung menoleh kesamping dan melihat wajah kris yang sedang menciumi lehernya. "ne…kau benar ge, masakan eomma memang no 1." Kris yang tadinya menciumin leher tao, langsung tertawa mendengar balasan tao.

"waeyo ge ? kenapa kau tertawa. Apakah ada yang lucu ?"

"hahahaha….aaa-aniyo…kajja kita makan ! gege sudah sangat lapar."

Mereka pun makan dengan lahap, karena sudah di pastikan kejadian semalam membuat kedua ya kehilangan banyak tenaga. Setelah selesai sarapan ,kris mengantar tao untuk pulang (author : yahelah kris rumah sebelahan gitu aja pake di anter -.-. kris : biarin #tendang author)

"EOMMA….AKU PULANG." Teriak tao saat memasuki rumah tercinta ya. Dilihat ya D.O dan sehun sedang membereskan meja makan, seperti ya D.O dan sehun sudah selesai makan.

"ahh…kau sudah pulang tao ? apa kalian sudah sarapan ?" tanya D.O

"aku sudah makan tadi ditempat kris-ge eomma."

"kau tidak bekerja tao ?."

"ani..hari ini aku libur eomma, kris-ge aku kemar dulu ne, tao ingin berganti pakaian dan istrirahat."

"ne tao…" tao pun melangkahkan kaki ya kelantai dua menuju kamar ya.

"ajjuma…mianhae semalam aku membuat tao menginap di tempat ku." Sesal kris sambil membungkuk kan setengah badan ya. "gweachana kris….ajjuma mengerti…" balas D.O dengan senyum manis ya.

"sehunnie, bilang pada hyung mu eomma berangkat kerja dulu ne, ! kris, ajjuma titip tao dan sehun ya."

"baik…ajjuma." Sekarang kris dan sehun berada diruang tv, hening…karena kedua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sehun yang jenggah dengan situasi hening ini akhir ya mengajak kris bermain game.

"kris hyung…mau temani sehun bermain game."

"boleh….." merasa bosan karena kris bermain game hanya berdiam diri akhir ya senyuman evil pun keluar dari bibir sehun, menggoda kris seperti ya mengasikan.

"kris hyung apakah kau semalam melakukan 'itu' ke tao hyung ?" Tanya sehun dengan mata yang masih focus kelayar tv. Kris yang mendengar bocah evil itu bertanya 'itu'langsung menoleh kea rah sehun dan mempause kan game battle mereka.

"a-apa maksud mu sehun-ah ?."

"kekekkeh~~tidak usah kaget begitu hyung, benarkan kau melakukan hal 'itu'?"

"ne…" jawab kris singkat padahal dalam hati dia sangat gugup. "kau mencintai tao hyung."

-Oh…sekarang apa lagi, tadi dia bertanya tentang 'itu' sekarang ..- batin kris, kris merasa sedang di introgasi oleh seorang ayah yang menghawatirkan anak ya.

"ne…hyung mencintai tao ! kau puas ?."

"kekekekekhh…..kalau begitu katakanlah pada tao hyung."

"molla….hyung sudah menyakitinya, apa mungkin tao masih mencintai ku."

PLETAAAAKKK…

"YAKK…..sehun apa yang kau lakukan." Kesal kris karna kepalanya di jitak oleh sehun, "dasar paboya….kalau tao hyung tidak mencintai mu untuk apa dia melakukan hal 'itu' pada mu." Kris yang mendengar ucapan sehun termenung, benar yang dikatakan sehun. Masih ada harapan untuknya.

"sehun…kau mau membantu ku ?"

"tentu saja hyung…."

"apa rencana mu."

Di tempat lain kita melihat seorang namja cantik sedang menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki berusia 3tahun yang wajahnya sangat imut seperti eomma ya. "eomma…apa lay bica beltemu dengan appa ?"

"tentu saja lay chagi~~."

"eomma kalau lay boleh tahu ciapa nama appa lay."

"kris…nama appa mu adalah kris ingat itu baik-baik ne."

"ne, eomma."

Apa yang kris rencanakan untuk menyatakan cinta ya ke tao ?

Dan, siapa eomma dari anak kecil itu ?

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Gimana NC ya ? kyaaa~~~aku menistakan tao #garuk-garuk tembok

Dari sekian ff yang aku buat, chapter ini yang paling panjang sampe 7 lembar loh -.-)

Next chapter mungkin bakal ada konflik antara KrisTao, dan moment KaiTao.

Author juga masih Bingung ending ya antara KaiTao / KrisTao #duagghhh ditendang reader

Okeh ini balasan Review untuk Chap 3 :

**RitSuka-HigaSashi :** ne, kenapa kai langsung nembak tao ? author ga kepikiran ,yang dipikirin moment KrisTao terus, hehehehe (maklum KrisTao shipper XD)

Mianhae (u.u)V tapi nanti chap 5 pasti ada moment KaiTao ko buanyaakk pake banget #plak

**Chikakyumin :** ne, NC ya udah di publish kan…kalau kurang HOT ya ditambahin cabe aja #plak

**Ru-ie :** ne, bhs inggris author terbalik rupa ya -.-"

#langsung Les Inggris XD

Knapa luhan ga keliatan ? nah…udah kejawab kan sama chap ini, heheheh

Gomawo buat semangat ya #peluk

**Jin Ki Tao :** pada nanyain Luhan ternyata -.-" baik author bakal jawab, Luhan lagi dinner sama author XD #plak

Tenang aja kai dan luhan ga bakal ilang ko ,hehehehe

**Vickykezia23 :** ne, tenang aja Kaitao ya di chapter 5 (prediksi) bakal banyak moment ya XD

**Nickyun :** -.-" yadong akut ya (sama kaya author) hehehehe #plak

Udah baca kan chap NC ya ? gimana HOT/kurang HOT kah ? ga tega sebenar ya menistakan tao (u.u) Tapi apa boleh buat, author suka menistakan tao si #diwushu tao

**Myjongie :** ne, ini udah lanjut. Gomawo buat review ya #peluk

**Just Call Me Guest :** ne, mulai sekarang bikin ff yang membuat kris menderita #dibakar kris

Hehehhe…gimana NC ya dichap 4 ini ?

Semoga membuat reader panas XD #plak

**Guest :** ini udah lanjut chingu #paluk

**Arista estiningt :** bias mu yesung juga ? o_O

Omoooo….aku juga :3

**KID : **hehehe…ne (u.u) persaingan kai dan tao akan ada masa ya ko…maklumin aja kalu alur cerita ya agak aneh -.-" otak author jalan ya udah gitu sih, hehehehe

**Nurvi B :** ne, gomawo udah baca #peluk

Gomawo buat yang udah review #peluk+cipok basah :D

Oh…ya ada yang mau aku masukin group ? ini group tertutup (,)

Disana berbagai couple pairing ngumpul loooh, kalian bisa ngobrol cerita satu sama lain kan seru bisa saling kenal…disana juga aku suka share mini FF ,kalau ada yang mau add facebook author (elly crestiani) trs message nanti aku masukin ke group, atau kalian bisa search di FB : FUJOSHIPPER YAOI

Ditunggu kehadiran ya….

#lambai-lambai ala miss world

#plak


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Give Me Your LOVE

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 5 of ?

Cast : Taoris, KrisHan, KaiTao

-Huang Zi Tao/Tao (19thn)

-Wu Yi Fan/Kris (23thn)

-Oh Se hun/Sehun (15thn/Adik Tao)

-Do Kyung soo/D.O (37Thn/Eomma Tao & Sehun)

-Suho (appa Tao & Sehun)

-Park Chanyeol / chanyeol (21thn)

-Byun Bekhyun / Baekhyun (21thn)

-Kim Jongin/Kai (21thn)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik yang author baca Give Me Your Love karangan KANAE HAZUKI .

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari dirumah keluarga Huang, terlihat sosok namja cantik ,bertubuh mungil ,bermata bulat dengan apron berwarna pink sedang memasak untuk kedua anaknya. Yap…dia adalah DO sang eomma dari Huang Zi Tao dan Huang Sehun. Suasana dirumah yang sangat tenang dan nyaman. Tapi, itu hanya sebentar karena sebentar lagi akan terdengar suara-suara keributan.

Han….

Dul….

Set….

GUBRAAAAK…DUAAGGHHHH…

DO yang mendengar keributan itu hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Mungkin reader bertanya suara apa itu ? baik…kita ke lantai dua tepatnya dikamar Tao.

"YAK…HYUNG KENAPA KAU MENENDANG KU." Teriak sehun kesal sambil mengusap-usap perutnya, sepertinya sehun habis ditendang oleh tao. "kau berisik sehun." Balas tao dengan masih menggulung dirinya didalam selimut. "aku hanya menjalankan perintah eomma untuk membangunkan mu hyung." Sehun yang sepertinya sudah membaik menghampiri tao, bermaksud membangunkan tao. Tapi, tanpa di duga tao mengeluarkan kaki kanannya yang bersiap menendang sehun lagi (?)sehun yang mempunyai refleks yang bagus langsung memundurkan langkahnya.

"baiklah hyung, kalau kau tidak mau bangun ! aku akan meminta eomma yang membangunkan mu."

Perlahan sehun melangkah kan kakinya keluar kamar sang hyungnya –satu…dua…ti- batin sehun sambil menghitung.

"YAK….ANDWEEEE, lihat aku sudah bangunkan sehunnie, jadi jangan bilang eomma ne…" ucap tao yang langsung merubah ke posisi duduk. "hehehee….kau anak pintar hyung." Sehun yang melihat hyung ya sangat polos hanya terkekeh. "kau takut hyung."

"tentu saja, aku tidak ingin dibangunkan dengan digetok centong oleh eomma." Ucap tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "mandilah hyung, kau bekerja kan hari ini…cepat turun ! aku dan eomma menunggu mu."

"sehunnie, tumben sekali ucapan mu lembut begitu, kau merencanakan sesuatu dari ku ,eoh ?."tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tao, sehun langsung turun kebawah. "aish…dasar adik setan." Gumam tao karena diabaikan oleh sehun. Dan,tidak butuh waktu lama Tao turun untuk bergabung dengan adik dan eomma ya.

"hyung kerja mu kapan libur.?" Tanya sehun ,sambil mengoleskan roti bakarnya dengan selai. Tao yang ditanya sehun hanya menatap bingung. "waeyo…?"

"jawab saja." Balas sehun dengan memakan makanan roti bakar ya.

"appkkuuhh llippbuurhh harhi sahhhbthuu."

"Yak..HUANG ZI TAO TELAN DULU MAKANAN MU." Marah DO melihat tao menjawab pertanyaan sehun dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti. Tao yang sedang makan mendengar nyanyian sang eomma langsung tersedak. "Uhuuk…Uhukk…" tao yang tersedak langsung meraih susu coklatnya dan meminumnya.

"heheehehe….mianhae eomma."

"jadi, kau libur hari sabtu hyung."

"hah ? kau mengerti ucapan ku tadi sehunnie ?." Tanya tao dengan menatap sehun. "tentu saja, tiap pagi hari kan kau makan sambil berbicara seperti itu hyung." Tao yang mendengar penjelasan sehun hanya dapat ber-oh-ria saja.

Sehun dan tao yang sudah selesai dengan makannya langsung berpamitan dengan DO. "kami berangkat eomma." Salam HunTao secara bersamaan. "ne, hati-hati." Baru tiga langkah adik-kakak keluarga huang itu meninggalkan rumah terdengar seseorang panggilan. "tao…"

"ah kris-ge, pagi." Balas tao dengan tersenyum.

"kau bekerja ? mau ku antar ?." tawar kris.

"ani…aku sudah bareng sehunnie ,ge~~." Sehun yang melihat kris dengan tatapan yang sepertinya mengatakan –sehun, kau berangkat sediri sana- seperti itu hanya menghela nafas.

"aniyo…aku berangkat sendiri saja hyung, kau diantar kris hyung saja." Tanpa mendengar jawaban tao, sehun langsung meninggalkan Kris dan Tao.

"jadi, bagaimana ?"

"baiklah ge~~."

Kini kris dan tao berjalan dengan beriringan. Tahukah kalian tao dan kris sekarang sedang tersipu malu dan gugup. Tao yang tersipu malu karena mengingat kejadian kemaren malam. Sedangkan kris yang gugup karena bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"akh..sudah sampai ge~~…gomawo sudah mengantar." Kris yang melihat tao ingin masuk kedalam café langsung menahan tangan tao. "tao, hem…itu…" gugup kris.

"itu apa ge~~." Tao yang bingung dengan ucapan kris hanya memiringkan sebelah kepalanya.

"b-begini, aishh…bagaimana mengatakannya." Frustasi kris yang entah kenapa saat ini dia tidak bisa berbicara lancar, padahal hatinya ingin mengatakan tapi bibir ya seperti kelu.

"ge~~kalau tidak ada yang ingin dika-"  
"nanti malam ku jemput ne." tao yang mendengar ucapan kris hanya bisa terkekeh.

"heheheh….baiklah ge ~~." Balas tao, kris yang mendengar balasan tao hanya bisa ikut tersenyum. "masuklah…nanti kau telat."

"ne…"

Sekarang tao sedang dikamar ganti karyawan, mengganti bajunya dengan seragam. "ah…aku harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu kai-hyung." Gumam tao sambil memasang dasi dilehernya.

PUK….merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya tao pun menoleh. "baekki hyung~~~." Manja tao dengan langsung memeluk baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat tao memeluk baekhyun ya langsung memisahkan mereka.

"yak…tao jangan se-enaknya memeluk kekasih orang lain."

"baekki hyung ~~chanyeol hyung jahat." Adu tao dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"a-aku ! jahat ?. a-aniyo." Sergah chanyeol yang tidak terima dibilang jahat oleh tao.

"sudah…sudah…jangan bertengkar ! tao kau dipanggil kkamjong keruangannya."

"kai-hyung memanggil ku ? a-ada apa hyung." Gugup tao dengan rasa takut. Karena, kai meminta bertemu dengannya –apakah aku akan di pecat karena telah menolaknya- begitulah pikiran tao.

"molla…hyung tidak tahu, temuilah dia."

"ne…" tao pun melangkah kan kakinya keruangan kai dengan perasaan campur aduk, gugup, takut, rasa bersalah, semua jadi satu.

TOK…TOK….TOK….TOK…

"kai-hyung i-ni aku tao." Ucap tao dengan nada gugup.

"ne, masuklah."

"kata baekki hyung, kai-hyung memanggil ku, a-ada apa ?"

"ne, duduklah tao." Tao pun mengganguk dan duduk, tao yang kini tidak berani menatap kai secara langsung hanya mendudukan kepalanya dan berdoa –jangan pecat aku, kumohon- batin tao.

"jadi begi-…"

"mianhae…kai-hyung ! jangan pecat aku…jeball, aku harus mencari uang untuk eomma dan adik ku." belum sempat kai menyelesaikan ucapannya tao memotong ucapan kai dengan nada memohon. Sedangkan kai hanya menatapnya heran dan bingung. "pecat ? siapa yang akan memecat mu tao."

"eh….jadi kai-hyung tidak akan memecat ku ?." ucap tao dengan mata berbinar-binar dengan sedikit mencondongkan badannya kearah kai.

"t-tentu saja tao."

"lalu, untuk apa kai-hyung memanggil ku ?."

"maka ya dengar dulu ucapan ku sampai selesai." Omel kai pura-pura kesal, tao yang diomelin kai pun hanya dapat terkekeh sesekali mengucapkan kata mianhae.

"aku memangil mu karena, kau sudah tau kan café kita sekarang sangat ramai. Jadi, aku ingin menambahkan jam kerja mu, harusnya kau selesai pukul 18:00 akan ku ganti menjadi sampai 21:00 dan tentunya gaji mu akan dinaikan, bagiamana ?." tao yang mendengar gaji ya akan dinaikan langsung mengangguk setuju.

"baiklah…hari ini kau mulai pulang jam 21:00 ne."setelah memberi salam tao pun menutup pintu .

Tao yang ingat kris akan menjemputnya langsung memberitahu kris bahwa ia akan pulang pukul 20:00.

-SKIP TIME-

"tao kau tidak pulang ?." Tanya baekhyun yang melihat tao sedang berdiri didepan cafenya. "aniya…aku menunggu jemputan hyung." Baekhyun yang mendengar tao akan dijemput penasaran.

"dijemput siapa ? namjachingu ,eoh ? " sontak pertanyaan baekhyun membuat kedua pipi tao memerah.

"a-aniya hyung ! dia bukan namjachingu ku." Geleng tao dengan raut sedih. Baekhyun yang melihat raut wajah tao merasa bersalah. Diusapnya kepala tao dengan lembut.

"jangan menunggu diluar, sepertinya akan hujan." Tao yang mendengar nada khawatir baekhyun tersenyum.

"baekki hyung, dimana chanyeol hyung ? tidak pulang bareng ,eoh ?."

"ah..yeollie sedang berpamitan dengan kkamjong, sebentar lagi juga dia datang." Tanpa ditunggu lama sesosok namja tinggi menghampiri tao dan baekhyun. "yoo…chagiya, mianhae membuat mu menunggu, kajja kita pulang."

"tao tidak apa-apa kalau aku dan yeollie pulang duluan, mau ku temani ?."

"aniyo..gege~~jemputan ku sebentar lagi akan datang."

"baiklah…sampai besok tao." Sekarang tao menunggu kris menjemputnya didepan café sendirian. Dan, tiba-tiba hujan. –aish…kenapa hujan, apa aku tunggu didalam saja. Tapi, semua lampu café sudah dimatikan, kris-ge~~palli- batin tao.

Kai yang sudah selesai mengurus dokumen café ya pun keluar, hendak pulang. Tapi, saat membuka pintu keluar café. Kai melihat tao. "Tao….! Kau belum pulang ?."

"kai-hyung ! ne…aku menunggu seseorang menjemputku."

"maksud mu kris ?." jleb…..rona merah langsung menjalar dikedua pipi tao, bagaimana mungkin kai selalu dapat mengetahuinya. "n-ne kai-hyung."

"kalau begitu, biar kutemani." Ucap kai dengan santainya.

"t-tidak usah kai –hyung ! tao tidak ingin merepotkan."

"untuk orang yang ku cintai tidak akan terasa merepotkan." Balas kai sambil tersenyum.

Kini kai menemani tao ,tidak ada diantara mereka yang saling berbicara. Mereka hanya diam dengan menatapi hujan. Pukul 21:30 kris belum menjemput tao.

Kai yang melihat tao sendari tadi menggosokan kedua tangannya langsung menarik kedua tangan tao ,mengusap dan sesekali menghembuskan nafas kai ke tangan tao memberi kan rasa hangat, agar namja panda dihadapannya tidak merasa dingin.

"k-kai hyung." Gugup tao dengan perbuatan kai.

"diamlah."

Langit yang mungkin melihat pemandangan romatis antara dua namja ini menghadiahkan sebuah petir…

JUDUAAARRR…

Tao yang kaget mendengar suara petir langsung memeluk kai dengan sangat erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Kai pun membalas pelukan tao, mengusap punggung tao memberikan rasa aman. Tao yang sadar berada dipelukan kai, melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi, kai menahannya sehingga tao tidak bisa melepaskan pelukannya.

"kai hyung." Gumam tao dengan suara kecil.

"biarkan seperti ini tao, tidak kah kau merasa hangat." Jujur saja sebenarnya tao merasa aman dan hangat berada dipelukan kai. Lama kai dan tao berpelukan memberi kehangatan akan dinginnya hawa hujan.

Tidak jauh dari mereka kris yang daritadi melihat kai dan tao berpelukan hanya menggepalkan tangan ya sehingga membuat kuku kris memutih. Kris pun mengampiri kaitao.

"tao…." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, tao melepaskan pelukannya.

"kris-gege~~."

"hai kris." Sapa kai ke kris, kris yang disapa oleh kai hanya cuek, sejujurnya dia ingin membalas sapaan kai tapi dia kesal . karena, kai memeluk tao ya.

"mianhae gege telat tao."

"gwaechana ge…kai-hyung gomawo sudah menemani tao."

"ne, choemna tao…bolehkah aku bertanya kris."

"ne, kai…kau ingin Tanya apa ?." balas kris dengan dingin.

"apa kalian pacaran ?." kris yang ditanya kai bingung harus menjawab apa. Tao yang berada disamping kris melihat wajah bingung kris. "aniyo…kai hyung~ ! tao dan kris-ge~~tidak pacaran."

"kajja… tao kita pulang, eomma D.O sudah menunggu." Kristao pun berjalan pulang dan menyisahkan kai seorang diri. "kris…seperti ya aku akan merebut milik mu lagi, sama seperti 3 tahun lalu." Gumam kai dengan smirk evilnya.

-SIDE OTHER-

Terlihat namja cantik sedang menelpon seseorang. "jadi, bagaimana xiumin –ge kau sudah menemukannya." Tanya namja cantik pada si penelpon.

"ani…sampai sekarang aku belum dapat menemukan keberadaan dia luhan." Jawab si penelpon.

"begitu….lalu bagaimana dengan kris."

"kris ,menurut info yang ku dapat dia masih berada di seoul, dia bekerja disalah satu perusahaan besar. Dan alamat rumahnya berada di no XXX. Kau tahu luhan ?."

"ne, aku tahu dimana itu xiumin-ge, bisa kah kau memesankan 2 tiket untuk penerbangan ke seoul untuk hari sabtu "

"baiklah,akan ku pesankan….tiketnya akan kukirim lewat pos !"

" gomawo xiumin-ge."

"cheomna lulu…salam untuk lay, okeh…" PIIP…sambungan telpon pun putus.

CEKLEEEKKK…pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sesosok namja kecil dengan piayama kelinci lucu dan jangan lupakan lesung pipi yang membuatnya sangat terlihat manis.

"eomma….lay ingin tidul cama eomma."

"kemarilah lay chagi…" ucap luhan dengan menepuk-nepuk sebelah kasurnya. Lay pun mengampiri dan tidur disisi luhan.

"eomma.…kapan lay beltemu dengan appa." Tanya lay.

"sebentar lagi chagi, sabtu ini kita akan pergi ke tempat appa lay."

"benal kah ? lay akan beltemu dengan appa kric."

"tentu saja…kau senang"

"hem….lay cangat cenang eomma." Tidak lama lay pun tertidur, luhan yang menatap lay yang tertidur seperti malaikat, hanya tersenyum, mencium kening putra satu-satunya.

"mianhae kris….ini demi lay." Gumam luhan dan ikut tertidur bersama lay.

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

chapter depan akan banyak konflik, perjuangan luhan, lay, tao dan kris, mereka berjuang demi cintanya, demi orang yang mereka sayangi dengan imbalan mengorbankan cinta dan diri mereka sendiri…jadi pantengin terus ff ini ne #ala sinetron #plak …hehehehehe

okeh…balasan review chap 4 :

**meyy-chaan :** ne, saeng bener eomma ya lay adalah luhan, selingkuhan eon #digampar sehun

ini udah lanjut saeng….gimana chap 5 ya ? semoga memuaskan ne #deep bow

**nickyun :** ne…kalau NC ya di bikin 4 ronde , FF ya lama abis ya dong….hehhehe

ni udah lanjut chingu, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**Chikakyumin :** ne, ini udah lanjut…semoga suka chapter 5 ya #deep bowl

**Just Call Me Guest :** ne, makasih udah review dan semangat ya #peluk

**Jin Ki Tao :** ne, semoga suka sama chapter 5 ya #peluk

**Vickykezia23 :** okeehh…ini chapter 5 udah publish, I hope U like #cielah bahasa ya, hehehehe

**Ru-ie :** ne, gpp ko chingu…chingu udah review ajah aku udah senang #peluk

**Myjongie : **ne, ini chapter 5 udah lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan #peluk

**KID :** hehehhe…..dimaskerin cabe sekilo -.-" jadi dragon pedes daong XD

**Shin Min Hwa :** ne, saya menisatakan tao di sini #eehh

Ini udah lanjut chingu, semoga suka #peluk

**Guest :** ne, kaitao ya gimana di chapter 5 ini ? semoga moment ya suka.

**Putchan :** NE…mari kita siksa kris #tosan

Emang kris doang yang bisa selingkuh, tao juga bisa..hahhahaah #ketawa evil

Buat yang review/favorite/follows ff author jeongmal gomawo ne #peluk and cipok basah

& buat yang udah mampir/silent reader aku juga ucapkan gomawo juga udah baca ff aku :D

**Sarangahae…jeongmal sarangahae buat yang udah review**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Give Me Your LOVE

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 6 of ?

Cast : Taoris, KrisHan, KaiTao

-Huang Zi Tao/Tao (19thn)

-Wu Yi Fan/Kris (23thn)

-Oh Se hun/Sehun (15thn/Adik Tao)

-Do Kyung soo/D.O (37Thn/Eomma Tao & Sehun)

-Suho (appa Tao & Sehun)

-Park Chanyeol / chanyeol (21thn)

-Byun Bekhyun / Baekhyun (21thn)

-Kim Jongin/Kai (21thn)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik yang author baca Give Me Your Love karangan KANAE HAZUKI .

And mianhae buat reader ku sayang #ceilah ,author telat update seminggu yahh (u.u)

Jeongmal mianhae author lagi sibuk UAS ini biasa anak semester 5 banyak tugas #plak, curcol….

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari dikota seoul, langit gelap bertabur bintang ,terlihat dua orang namja tinggi ditaman entah apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi seperti ya sangat sibuk.

"sehun apa tao akan menyukai ya." Tanya namja tinggi yang penuh charisma. "tentu saja kris hyung, kau meragukan ku, eoh ?" balas namja yan dipanggil sehun dengan kesal karena di ragukan oleh namja bernama kris.

"aniyo..hanya saja ide mu ini sangat konyol."

"nah….taman ya sudah selesai, sekarang pakai ini hyung." Sehun memberikan pakaian yang akan kris kenakan pada saat menyatakan cinta ke tao nanti. Menyatakan cinta ? yap…hari ini kris akan menyatakan cinta ya ke tao. Kris tidak ingin kehilangan tao,kris sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja panda itu.

"haruskah ku pakai sehun ?." tanya kris dengan tatapan horror melihat pakaian yang diberikan sehun. "ne, 100% kris hyung pasti akan diterima oleh tao hyung."

"kenapa kau bisa yakin ?."

"karena tao hyung maniak sekali dengan itu." Ucap sehun menunjuk pakaian kris, dan kris pun mengangguk, setelah selesai memakai pakaian ya , kris bersiap di posisi ya.

"baiklah hyung, sehun akan menelpon tao hyung, kau sudah siap kan."

"heemmmm."

Drrt…Drrrt…Drrrtt…

"yeoboseo…" sapa sebrang suara.

"tao hyung ,palli ke taman XXX sekarang !"

"wae ? ada apa ?."

"sudahlah…palli…" PIIIPP…..terdengar suara sambungan telpon terputus.

-TAO SIDE-

"aishh…ada apa dengan evil itu," gumam tao, tapi mendengar suara adik ya panik seperti itu akhir ya tao memutuskan pergi ke taman.

"kau mau kemana tao ." tanya D.O melihat tao membawa jaket ya,

"tadi sehun menelpon eomma, kata ya aku disuruh ketaman."

"hemm…gitu." Balas D.O kembali focus dengan drama yang sedang ia lihat. Tao yang melihat tingkah eomma ya menatap malas. Tidak butuh waktu lama, kini tao sampai di taman yang sehun bilang.

"dimana setan itu." Gumam tao entah pada siapa, baru ingin menelpon sehun, handphone ya sudah berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Langsung saja tao membaca pesan sehun. "masuk ketaman, jalan lurus, nanti belok kiri ,ikuti jalan." Gumam tao membaca pesan yang dikirim sehun. Sebenarnya tao tidak mengerti maksud sehun, tapi ikuti sajalah.

Tao pun masuk ketaman, -kenapa taman ini sangat sepi, biasa ya ramai dengan orang-orang yang suka dance- gumam tao dalam hati, setelah berjalan cukup lama tao belok kiri dan terus menelusuri jalan setapak itu, -gelap sekali taman ini, apa lampu taman ya mati- tao yang ketakutan hanya bisa memasang kuda-kuda wushu ya takut jika ada sesuatu yang menyerangnya.

Saat tao memasuki sebuah jalan dimana sekelilingnya ditumbuhi bunga bawar yang melingkar sampai atas sehingga membentuk lorong bunga mawar, satu langkah…lampu menyala, selangkah lagi lampu lain menyala…tiap tao melangkah lampu akan menyala, tao terpesona oleh keindahannya. Dan sampai lah ia di ujung taman, dimana sosok panda setinggi tao sedang memegang sebuket bunga mawar putih.

Tao pun menghampiri panda itu ."annyeong panda , tao imnida." Salam tao memperkenalkan diri dihadapan panda itu, sedangkan sosok orang yang berada di dalam panda itu hanya dapat menahan tawa ya. –astaga…kau polos sekali tao- batin namja didalam boneka panda itu.

Badut panda itu pun berlutut dan menyodorkan sebuket mawar putih ke tao. "maukah kau menjadi namjachingu ku Huang Zi Tao."

Tao yang sangat polos hanya menatap bingung sosok didepannya ."mi-mianhae panda, tao suka sekali sama panda, tapi…."

"tapi….apa ?"

"tapi tao menyukai kris-ge." Dengan polos ya kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir mungil tao, boneka panda itu berdiri membuka kepala ya dan menampilkan sesosok namja tampan yaitu kris.

Tao yang melihat kris langsung menutup mulut ya dengan tangan, shock ? tentu saja…kris pun berlutut, menundukkan kepala ya dan menggulang kalimat ya "Huang Zi Tao, maukah kau menjadi namjachingu ku ?." hening….kris yang tidak mendengar jawaban tao langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan, terpampanglah wajah tao yang sedang menangis. "yak…tao kenapa kau menangis." Kris pun langsung membawa tao ke pelukannya.

"hiks…hiks…mianhae ge-, tao hanya senang…hiks…" ucap tao disela-sela tangisnya.

"saranghae Huang Zi Tao."

"hiks…hiks…nado kris-ge." Kris pun mengusap air mata tao yang terjatuh di kedua pipi ya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah tao, sedikit demi sedikit deru nafas mereka semakin terasa dan….

PLETAAAAKKK…..

"yak…appo…! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGANGGU KU." Teriak kris dan menengok kebelakang,

"Aku…wae ?." tao yang melihat sehun dibelakang kris langsung memeluknya. "sehunnie, kau tidak apa-apa kan ? apa kau terluka." Khawatir tao yang sibuk memeriksa badan sehun.

"aniyo..tao hyung."

"Cih…menganggu saja kau sehun, kenapa kau keluar ." protes kris karna sehun menganggu kissue ya dengan tao. "aku tidak ingin tao hyung kau makan disini." Balas sehun yang menyeret tao untuk pulang, sedangkan tao wajahnya memerah mendengar perkataan sehun. Sadar tao dibawa sehun ,kris mengejarnya. "yak…sehun, kembalikan namjachingu ku."

"aniyo…"

"yak…dasar setan."

"dasar tiang listrik."

"dasar bocah ingusan."

"orang tua." Begitulah makian antar kris dan sehun menuju rumah mereka, tao yang mendengar hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

-SIDE OTHER-

Bandaran incheon yang selalu ramai, padat dan tak pernah sepi, terlihat namja manis nan cantik, tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk menggendong bocah manis dan tangan kirinya sibuk mendorong trolli dengan beberapa koper. Yap…dia adalah Luhan .

"kita sudah sampai di seoul Lay chagi~~."

"ne, umma…indah cekali di cini." Ucap Lay dengan mata berbinar-binarnya. Luhan pun keluar bandara, menaiki taxsi yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya.

"tujuan kita kemana tuan ?" tanya sang supir .

"ajjushi…kita ke alamat ini saja." Luhan pun memberi selembar kertas yang berisi alamat seseorang. Diperjalanan tidak henti-hentinya Lay berceloteh senang.

"umma, apa kita ke lumah appa ? ."

"aniyo changi, kita akan pulang kerumah umma."

"tapi…lay ingin ke lumah appa umma." Luhan yang melihat anak kesayangan ya mempoutkan bibirnya, langsung mencubit bibir ya yang maju 5cm itu.

Kini luhan dan lay sampai di apartement mewah miliknya dan 'dia'. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas tiap ia ingat dengan namja itu, ayah dari Lay. Luhan dan Lay pun masuk ke apartement ya ,untung saja perabotan nya ditutupi kain putih sehingga Luhan tidak perlu repot-repot membersihkan perabotannya.

"umma..kamal Lay dimana ?."

"ada disana,lihatlah.." Lay pun langsung ke kamar yang ditunjuk oleh sang umma, dan luhan masuk kekamar biasa luhan dan 'dia' tidur. Sangat jelas luhan masih bisa merasakan aroma tubuh namja itu. KLIK..lampu kamar menyala, terlihat foto berukuran besar terpasang di dinidng. Dimana, namja berkulit tan sedang memeluk namja manis ,kedua ya tersenyum sangat bahagia.

"hiks…hiks…bogoshipo kai-ah." Tangis luhan, sungguh luhan sangat merindukan kai namja yang ia cintai.

FLASBACK

"hahhahaha…geli kai-ah, sudah hentikan, hahahha."

"aniyo…rasakan ini baby lu~~." Kini terlihat dua orang namja bernama kai sedang menggelitiki pinggang ramping namja bernama luhan.

"hahhahhaha…mianhae…aku tidak akan menggulangi ya lagi kai-ah."

"jinjjayo ?"

"ne," kai pun langsung memeluk luhan dengan posesif ya. "kau mencintai kris ?."

"hem…molla."

"jawab lah, atau kau ingin aku memakan mu, eoh ?." luhan yang di ancam oleh kai mau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kai. "aku mencintai ya….." kai yang mendengar jawaban luhan langsung melonggarkan pelukan ya. "tapi..itu dulu, sekarang aku mencintai namja bernama kai, kau puas."

"aniyo…aku belum puas jika kau tidak memutuskan kris."

"ne, aku akan memutuskan kris tapi nanti ne."

"wae ? kenapa tidak sekarang ?."

"dasar kai pabo, aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat."

KRIS POV

Setelah kejadian antara aku dan tao 2minggu lalu, tao memutuskan untuk pindah ke asrama sekolah. "apa aku sudah keterlaluan terhadap tao." Gumam kris.

"kenapa luhan tidak dapat dihubungi, siaalll…." Kesal karna namjachingu tidak dapat ditelpon, kris memutuskan ke taman menghirup udara segar mungkin bisa mengurangi kepenatannya.

Saat ingin mencari tempat duduk, kris melihat siluet seseorang yang ia sangat kenal sedang duduk sendiri. -namja itu seperti luhan- batin kris. Kris yang yakin bahwa namja itu luhan langsung menghampiri luhan dan bingo ternyata benar itu luhan.

"chagiya…ternyata kau disini." Peluk kris langsung ke luhan. Luhan yang mendapat perlaukan kris hanya kaget . "bersama siapa kau disini ?." luhan yang ditanya kris hanya dapat berdiam seribu bahasa.

"dia bersama ku." Kris menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sosok namja berkulit tan.

"kkamjong…"

"ne, wae kris ?" kai pun merangkul tubuh luhan, sedangkan kris yang melihat hanya menatap bingung. "

Oh ya kris kenalkan dia Xi Luhan ,namjachingu ku." Kris yang mendengar ucapan kai langsung menatap kedua ya dengan pandangan benci. "benarkah itu lu ?"

"heemmm…" jawab luhan dengan menundukan kepalanya, sedangkan kris mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Takut tidak bisa mengontrol emosi ya kris pun melewati luhan dan kai. "kita putus luhan."

-SKIP TIME-

Setelah luhan dan kris putus, luhan dan kai pindah ke China, dimana orang tua kai tinggal…hidup bersama layak ya suami istri di apartement yang kai beli untuk luhan.

"chukhae Luhan-sshi kau hamil."

"bb-benarkah dokter ? t-tapi bagaimana mungkin, aku namja dok ."

"aku tahu, tapi kau namja special, kau memiliki rahim layaknya yeoja, jadi ku ucapkan chukhae luhan-sshi." Luhan yang mendengar ucapan dokter lee sangat senang. Luhan pun buru-buru pulang untuk mengambarkan kai tentang kabar bahagia ini.

Luhan yang resah karna, kai sudah 2hari tidak pulang ke apartement ya. Langsung menuju kerumah orang tua kai.

TING..TONG..TING..TONG…

"aish…kemana orang-orang dirumah ini." Kesal luhan.

"hai…anak muda, kau mencari pemilik rumah ini, pemilik rumah ini sudah pergi keluar negeri kemarin."

JLEBB…..bagai benda tajam menusuk hati luhan, pergi ? kai pergi menin ggalkan luhan. Tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, luhan menelpon ponsel kai, dan hanya di jawab oleh operator.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku kai-ah…hiks…aku belum mengatakan pada mu, hiks…kau akan menjadi appa kai-ah…hiks…"

FLASBACK END

"umma…Umma…dimana ?."

Merasa Lay mencarinya, luhan menghampiri Lay keluar dan menutup kamar itu. "umma disini chagiya…" Lay yang melihat sang umma langsung memeluknya. "umma…Lay ngantuk." Ucap lay dengan mengucek-ucek mata ya. "baiklah…kajja kita tdur dikamar lay." Kedua ya pun menujun kamar dan tertidur.

Rumah Kris

"baby tao~~."

"waeyo ge-"

"saranghae baby~~."

"nado ge~~."

Saat ini tao sedang menginap dirumah kris, tao dan kris yang saat ini sedang tidur di kasur king size milik kris, tao yang dipeluk dari belakang oleh kris, memejamkan matanya ,menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan kris. "gege~~tao sangat senang."

"kau senang kenapa ,eum ?"

"tao senang, sekarang kris-ge sudah menjadi pacar tao, heheheh."

"gege~~tidak ingin menjadi pacar tao, gege~ingin menjadi suami dari Huang Zi Tao."

Mendengar penuturan kris, pipi tao langsung memerah. Kris pun mendekap tubuh tao semakin dalam. Dan mereka pun tertidur dengan pulas, dengan saling memeluk.

Kai Room

Terlihat kai sedang meminum wine ya, menggoyang kan gelas wine ya. "Huang Zi Tao." Kai menyebut nama tao dengan senyum yang tidak bisa di artikan, entah itu senyuman tulus atau senyuman dengan maksud lain. Entahlah….

TBC

Fyuuhh…akhir ya selesai juga chapter 6, heheheh

Giamana chapter 6 ya ? semoga tidak mengecewakan #deep bow

Okeh balasan review chap 5 :

**Shinminkyuu : **ne, makasih udah review ….semoga suka dengan lanjutannya #deep bow

**Chikakyumin :** ne, ini udah lanjut #peluk

**Meyy-Chan :** lay anak ya author #digampar suho

Tao engga akan nangis, paling gala uterus bersower di kamar mandi XD #plak

**Ritsuka-Higasashi :** ne, kai memang mau ngambil tao #smirk

**Shin Min Hwa : **Molla, tapi author suka menistakan tao gimana dong (u.u)V

Hehehehehe

**Nickyun :** iya dong, kai sama tao so sweet, tapi so sweetan mana kris sama author XD #mulai ngaco

**Vip :** bingung kenapa ?

Pegangan tiang aja (lirik kris ,chanyeol )

**Putchan :** ne, 100 buat chingu, lay memang anak kai, masa anak author XD #mulai ga waras

**Esazame :** author juga kristao shipper.9

Tapi suka HunTao, KaiTao -.-)

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 5 ! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Sarangahae…jeongmal sarangahae buat yang udah review**


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Give Me Your LOVE

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 7 of ?

Cast : Taoris, KrisHan, KaiTao

-Huang Zi Tao/Tao (19thn)

-Wu Yi Fan/Kris (23thn)

-Oh Se hun/Sehun (15thn/Adik Tao)

-Do Kyung soo/D.O (37Thn/Eomma Tao & Sehun)

-Suho (appa Tao & Sehun)

-Park Chanyeol / chanyeol (21thn)

-Byun Bekhyun / Baekhyun (21thn)

-Kim Jongin/Kai (21thn)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik yang author baca Give Me Your Love karangan KANAE HAZUKI .

And mianhae buat reader ku sayang #ceilah ,author telat update (u.u)a

Jeongmal mianhae #deep bow

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, dimana matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Membangukan sosok namja manis yang masih dibawah selimut.

"tao baby~~ireona ."

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, namja manis itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari selimut untuk melihat namja yang kini sudah menjadi namjachingunya. Kris yang melihat tingkah tao hanya terkekeh, tao ya kini sangat mengemaskan, lihat saja cara Menyibakan selimutnya dari kasur seperti anak kecil, ditambah dengan efek mengucek-ucek matanya.

Tao yang sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya, langsung menatap bingung kearah kris. Pasalnya kris sekarang sedang memasukan beberapa baju ke dalam koper.

""gege~~kau mau kemana ?" kris yang sedang sibuk memasukkan baju ke koper, langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan berjalan menghampiri tao.

"gege…ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di jepang ."

"jepang ? berapa lama ?."

"3 bulan."

"MWOOOO ?! 3 bulan ge." Shock tao mendengar ucapan kris dengan hebohnya. Sedangkan kris yang melihat reaksi tao hanya dapat mencubit pipi tao gemes.

"memangnya kenapa baby ."

"aish…tapi, kita kan baru jadian kemarin ge ! kenapa gege sudah meninggalkan ku." Kesal tao dengan mempoutkan bibirnya 5cm. kris yang melihat langsung mencium kilas bibir tao.

"kau kecewa, eoh ? ahh…kita seperti sepasang penggantin, bukan begitu ? suami istri yang baru menikah, lalu suaminya pergi meninggalkan istrinya dan istrinya….."

"Yakk….apa maksud mu ge, aku bukan istri mu." Jawab tao dengan muka yang sangat merah, kris yang melihat hanya dapat tersenyum dengan memeluk tao sangat erat.

"mandilah…kau tidak ingin mengantarkan ku ke bandara ?"

"nde…"

-SKIP TIME bandara-

"gege~~hiks…hiks…kenapa harus pergi.?" Tao kini berada dipelukan kris, ia enggan melepaskan kris.

Tao tidak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan orang dibandara yang melihat mereka . yang ada dipikiran tao sekarang ia hanya takut kehilangan kris lagi. Kris yang mengerti melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap onix mata satu sama lain. Kris membelai pipi tao dengan lembut, sesekali menghapus air mata yang tao keluarkan.

"baby aku harus pergi, kalau aku tidak pergi, aku tidak mendapatkan uang. Bagaimana aku akan melamar mu, eum ?." mendengar kata 'melamar' membuat tao merona hebat, dan tao pun meninju dada kris dengan pelan. Dan ,tao pun memeluk kris, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kris untuk menutupi mukanya yang sedang memerah.

"gege janji ?."

"nde…gege berjanji, saat gege pulang….gege akan melamar mu. Jadi, tunggulah .?" kris pun melepaskan pelukannya lagi (?), mengangkat tangan kanan tao dan…

PLUKKK…..

Tao yang melihat ditangan kanannya ada sebuah kunci, hanya menatap bingung.

"apa ini ge-"

"itu kunci rumah baru ku…! Ehh..aniyo, kunci rumah kita." Entah kenapa Tao yang mendapatkan kunci rumah dari kris sangat senang. Dan langsung saja ia menyimpan kunci itu di saku celananya.

"sebagai istri yang baik, jaga dan rawat rumah kita, arraso."

Dan setelah cukup lama berpamitan, kris pun akhirnya naik pesawat dan terbang ke jepang. Dan sekarang tao berada di café untuk bekerja.

Baekhyun yang melihat tao, langsung saja menghampiri dan memeluknya. Sedangkan chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun memeluk tao dengan posesif hanya dapat mendumel tidak jelas.

"sudah..pelukannya, kerja…kerja….lihat sebentar lagi kita buka café kan."

Baekhyun dan tao yang mendengar celotehan chanyeol hanya dapat terkekeh.

-SKIP TIME-

3 minggu kepergian kris, sepertinya tidak terasa oleh tao. Dan ,semenjak kris pergi tao dan kai menjadi dekat. Layaknya sahabat itu pikiran tao, berbeda dengan kai.

"tao mau jalan-jalan dengan ku ditaman ?." tao yang sedang mencuci piring didapur café, langsung menghentikan aktivitas mencucinya.

"tapi, aku masih banyak kerjaan kai-hyung."

"biar baekhyun dan chanyeol yang mengurusnya, please."

Berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya tao pun mengangguk.

Sekarang tao dan kai berada di taman, terlihat ditaman itu sangat ramai. Namun, seketika mata tao langsung berbinar-binar melihat sebuah truk yang bermotif sangat manis dimana diatas truk terdapat Es Krim yang sangat besar. Kai yang melihat arah mata tao langsung mengusap-usap rambut tao dengan lembut.

"kau mau rasa apa."

"kai-hyung….tao ingin rasa panda ." kai yang tidak mengerti ucapan tao hanya memandang tao dengan heran. "rasa panda ?."

"nde…kombinasi antara coklat dan vanilla." Jawab tao dengan wajah cerianya. Dan kai pun mengganguk mengerti, perlahan kai menghilang di pandangan tao. Saat tao sedang menunggu kai, sesosok anak kecil jatuh didepan tao.

BRUUGGHH

"huweeee….eomma, hiks…huweeee." Tao yang melihat namja cilik jatuh di depannya hanya menatapnya dan melihat ke kanan dan kiri, bermaksud mencari ibunya. Namja cilik yang jatuh akibat kesandung entah apa itu merasa tidak ditolong oleh tao langsung berdiri dan menghampiri tao.

"Yakkk….noona ,ada olang jacuh, kenapa cidak di colong,eoh." Tao yang ditanya oleh anak kecil itu menjadi semakin bingung, setelah menegok ke segala arah taman, tao tidak menemukan noona yang dimaksud oleh namja cilik itu.

"noona ? nuguseyo ?."

"cencu caja kau." Mendengar jawaban namja cilik itu, tao hanya ber-oh-ria dan manggut-manggut, namun…sadar akan ucapan anak kecil itu tao pun langsung kaget.

"MWOOOOO ?!"

Mendengar teriakan tao, membuat namja cilik itu menutup kedua telingannya dengan sangat erat.

"a-aku bukan yeoja, eoh." Balas tao dengan hebohnya, sedangkan namja cilik itu juga menatap horror tao. "ca-cadi noona icu namja."

"yak…jangan panggil aku noona…panggil aku hyung."

"ca-capi noona cangac cancik."

"sudah ku bilang jangan panggil noona." Setelah berdebat cukup lama sekitar 5menit, tao dan namja cilik itu duduk bersebelahan. Tao pun melihat kea rah namja cilik itu. –kalau dilihat lihat wajah bocah ini mirip seseorang, siapa ya- batin tao dengan terus menatap anak kecil tersebut. Merasa ditatap namja cilik itu menegok.

"ada yang calah dengan wacah ku noona." Tao yang pasrah dipanggil noona oleh anak kecil itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. "aniyo…" balas tao dengan singkat. Namun, mata tao jatuh kearah lutut kaki kiri namja cilik itu. Merasa membawa plester di kantongnya tao pun merogoh dan menemukan plester bermotif panda, langsung saja tao berdiri dan berjongkok di depan namja cilik itu.

"kau terluka, mianhae…seharunya tadi aku cepat-cepat menolong mu." Ucap tao dengan tersenyum dan merekatkan plester motif panda itu.

"hemm…Lay cuga minca maaf."

"jadi nama mu Lay, nama ku tao…bangapta."

"nde, Tao noona."

"oh..ya sedang apa kau ditaman ini ? dimana eomma mu ?"

"ciap cole, Lay ke caman uncuk belmain, cambil menunggu eomma pulang kelja,"

Tao dan Lay yang sedang asik mengobrol tidak menyadari kehadiran kai, dimana kai kini membawa 2 cup es krim permintaan tao dan untuk dirinya.

"tao…?"

"kai-hyung…kau sudah kembali, kenapa lama hyung." Kai yang melihat tingkah tao hanya dapat mengatakan mianhae, dan memberikan 1 cup es krim ke tao. Kai yang melihat namja cilik itu melihat tao memakan es krim dengan nikmat, langsung memberikan 1 cup es krim miliknya ke namja cilik disampingnya. "ini untuk mu."

"cincayo….gomawo hyung campan." Kai yang melihat namja cilik itu hanya mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan lembut, dan sesekali menghapus es krim yang tertempel diwajah namja cilik itu. Entah kenapa kai merasakan ada perasaan rindu akan namja cilik didepanya itu.

"tao, nama anak ini siapa ?"

"ohh…nama ya Lay kai-hyung." Kai yang melihat disudut bibir tao ada es krim langsung menarik wajah tao, dan menjilat es krim itu dengan cepat. Tao yang mendaptkan perlakuan kai hanya terbengong.

"noona dan hyung campan pacalan, eoh." Kai yang merasa ditanya langsung membawa lay untuk duduk di pangkuannya, dan tersenyum sesekali menggoda tao.

"_aigooo….pasangan yang sangat serasi."_

"_nde…bukan hanya serasi tapi keluarga yang sangat bahagia."_

"_ahhhhh~~….aku ingin mempunyai suami tampan, dan anak yang lucu seperti dia."_

"_aku ingin mempunyai istri secantik dia."_

Begitulah, perkataan orang-orang ditaman yang lewat ,melihat kai dan tao saling duduk berdampingan dan kai yang sedang memangku lay. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Seperti keluarga bahagia.

"hyung campan dan noona, Lay pulang dulu ne, becok kica maen lagi."

"nde…kajja, hyung antar."

"aniyo…lay bica cendiri, paii..paii." Setelah namja cilik itu pergi, kai dan tao pun pulang. Mengobrol sambil berjalan. Entah hawanya yang sudah dingin/apa tangan tao merasa dingin, kai yang melihat tao, langsung melepaskan mantelnya dan memesangkannya di tubuh tao, dan menggandeng tangan tao dengan erat. Tao yang mendapatkan perlakuan kai hanya dapat menunduk.

Semenjak pertemuan kai, tao dan lay…mereka bertiga manjadi akrab. Sesekali mereka makan bertiga, berbelanja, dan melakukan berbagai hal. Namun, kai dan tao belum pernah mengetahui orangtua Lay. Kini sudah 2 bulan kepergian kris ke jepang. Dan ,disini lah tao sekarang, sejak kris membeli rumah baru ,tao meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan sehun dan eomma ya D.O, tao memilih tinggal dirumah baru kris, membersihkan rumah, merapikan segala hal dirumah mereka.

TING..TONG…TING..TONG…

tao yang sedang menonton tv mendengar suara bel pintu langsung membuka kan pintu. Dan,

CEKLEEKK…..

"Lay sedang apa disini ?"

"noona…" lay melihat tao langsung memeluknya dengan erat, dan tanpa pikir panjang tao pun membalas pelukan lay. Saat mereka sedang berpelukan ,terdengar suara seseorang yang meneriaki nama Lay.

"LAY…JANGAN LARI-LARI !." seketika tao dan namja yang meneriaki nama Lay saling bertatapan.

"Lu-luhan ." tanya tao shock melihat sosok namja dihadapannya. Namja yang dipanggil luhan pun hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk kan badannya.

"annyoeng…." Sapa luhan ke tao, lay yang tadi berada di gendongan tao ,turun dan menghampiri luhan.

"eomma…! Eomma kenal dengan tao noona.?"

"nde…." Jawab luhan dengan tersenyum. Sedangkan ,tao masih menatap dengan tidak percaya. Kini luhan, lay dan tao berada diruang tamu kediaman rumah kris.

"apa kris tidak ada di rumah tao.?" Tao yang baru saja selesai membuat minuman, meletakan secangkir teh, tao pun duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan luhan, dan lay yang berada dipangkuan luhan.

"kris sedang dijepang, bulan depan baru kembali."

"hemm…begitu, lalu kau sedang apa disini."

"selama kris pergi aku tinggal dirumahnya." Luhan yang melihat tao dan lay sangat akrab, langsung tersenyum dan mengajak lay untuk pulang, awalnya lay tidak ingin tapi. Karena, rayuan tao akhirnya lay mau pulang. Namun, sebelum luhan pergi ,luhan mengatakan sesuatu ke tao.

"katakan pada kris, bahwa anaknya Lay mencarinya…senang bertemu dengan mu tao."

JLEBBB…lagi-lagi tao merasakan hatinya sakit, ucapan yang luhan katakan tadi membuat dunianya runtuh seketika. –ja-jadi Lay adalah anak kris ge- batin tao.

Semenjak kejadian, luhan bertamu kerumah kris dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa lay adalah hasil buah cinta antara Kris dan Lay. Tao selama seminggu tidak masuk kerja, dan itu membuat kai mengkhawtirkan tao. Setelah, bertanya kepada baekhyun ,kai mendapatkan alamat tempat yang tao tinggali. Sesampainya di sebuah rumah yang mini malis, kai pun memencet bell rumah, tapi tidak ada yang membuka, memegang knop pintu dan bingo, pintu itu tidak terkunci.

"Tao…kau didalam." Gumam kai dengan suara kecil, masuk dengan perlahan, sungguh rumah ini sangat gelap, terlihat seperti tidak berpenghuni. Kai yang sudah mengecek semua kamar, kini berdiri dikamar terakhir. "semoga kau di dalam tao." Gumam kai dan

CEKLEKKKKKK….

Terlihat ruangan yang sangat gelap, dan hanya ada cahaya dari balik gorden. Kai pun meraba-raba dinding kamar mencari saklar lampu, diyakini mendapatkan saklar lampu, kai menyalakannya dan….

"TAO….."

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Eheheheheh…gimana ,chapter 7 makin gaje ya -.-"

sepertinya iya, ff ini bakal tamat chapter 9 !

**ShinminKyuu :** ne, ini udah lanjut gomawo #peluk

**Riyaoung Kim :** ne, sebenarnya kai ga jahat ko ,author yah aja yang bikin jahat, hehehehe

**Meyy-chaan :** hahahah….galau dengan bershower :3

No, lay itu anak ya KaiHan

**Shin Min Hwa :** huweeeeh….aku di ancem #lari ke tao

En-enga ko, kai ga akan macem2 #suwer deh (^^)V

**Ajib4ff :** hehehehe…aniyo, kai ga punya dendam sama kris, Cuma hobby ya kai aja yang ngambil milik kris #plak

**Chikakyumin :** molla, kai ngincar tao kan, tao cantik :3 #plak

**Putchan : **ini udah lanjut ,gomawo #peluk

**Nickyun :** ne, ini udah lanjut, gomawo #peluk

Memangnya kalau tao sama kai kenapa ?

Kkamjong ganteng XD #plak

**Jin Ki Tao :** gweachana chingu #peluk

Nde, lay bukan anak kris tapi anak author -.-"

Yooiiii….saya maknae line shipper #bangga

**Vickykezia23 : **nde, ini udah lanjut , gomawo #peluk

**Ritsuka- higasashi :** kai bejat ?

Chingu..hati-hati nanti di teleport kai loh, ke kutub utara..hahahahaah

MWOOO ! kenapa author yang di jitak #nangis dipelukan baekhyun

**Arista estningt : **yoooiii…kai sama luhan ,

Ne, tao hanya untuk author #plak ,salah mskud ya hanya untuk abang dragon, heheheeh

Buat yang review/favorite/follows ff author jeongmal gomawo ne #peluk and cipok basah

& buat yang udah mampir/silent reader aku juga ucapkan gomawo juga udah baca ff aku :D

**Saranghae…jeongmal saranghae buat yang udah review**


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Give Me Your LOVE

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 8 of ?

Cast : Taoris, KrisHan, KaiTao

-Huang Zi Tao/Tao (19thn)

-Wu Yi Fan/Kris (23thn)

-Oh Se hun/Sehun (15thn/Adik Tao)

-Do Kyung soo/D.O (37Thn/Eomma Tao & Sehun)

-Suho (appa Tao & Sehun)

-Park Chanyeol / chanyeol (21thn)

-Byun Bekhyun / Baekhyun (21thn)

-Kim Jongin/Kai (21thn)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya :D

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga jangan baca/Bash, arraso !

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik yang author baca Give Me Your Love karangan KANAE HAZUKI .

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

"TAAAOOOOOO…." Teriak kai terkaget melihat kondisi tao yang sangat pucat dan lemas tak berdaya di atas tempat tidurnya. Tanpa pikir panjang kai meraih tubuh tao kedalam pelukannya. Mendekatkan telunjuknya ke bawah hidung tao, memeriksa apakah tao masih bernafas atau tidak. Dan, Untungnya tao masih bernafas, kai pun menepuk pipi tao ringan berkali-kali, perlahan manic mata itu pun terbuka menanampilkan mata yang penuh dengan luka.

"Kaiiiii-ahhh." Panggil tao dengan suara pelan dan lirih, membelai wajah kai perlahan, dan tangan itu pun terjatuh. Kai yang panic melihat keadaan tao akhirnya menggendong tao bridge style, membaringkan tubuh tao di jok mobil samping kai mengemudi. Didalam perjalanan tangan kiri kai tidak henti-hentinya mengenggam tangan tao dan terus mengucapkan "bertahan lah tao" dan tentunya tangan kanan dan matanya tetap focus mengemudi.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, tao pun mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Kai yang sedang diluar ruangan hanya bisa mondar-mandir gelisah. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya dokter pun keluar.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan tao ? tao baik-baik saja kan ? tao tidak parah kan ? tao sakit apa dok ?" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan kai lontarkan ke dokter yang bername tag PARK. Dokter yang ditanya bertubi-tubi oleh kai hanya menghela nafas, memegang kedua bahu kai.

"Kai-ssi jika kau tidak bisa diam, saya akan menyuntik anda dengan obat bius.?" Kai yang sepertinya diancam oleh sang dokter akhirnya diam seribu bahasa. Dan, sang dokter hanya tersenyum menang.

"lebih baik kita bicarakan diruangan saya." Dokter pun melangkah kan kakinya menuju ruangannya dengan di ikuti kai. Kini sampai lah kai duduk berhadapan dengan sang dokter.

"kai-ssi , Tao-ssi menderita depresi ringan dan kurangnya asupan gizi?."

"depresi ringan dan kurang asupan gizi ? Apa maksud dokter ?"

"depresi ringan bisa disebabkan karena perasaan sedih, menderita, tersakiti ,murung dan perasaan dimana seseorang merasa dirinya tidaknya berguna. Sedangkan, kurangnya asupan gizi bisa disebabkan makan yang tidak teratur dan kurangnya mengkonsumsi makanan yang bervitamin dan berserat."

"lalu apa tao bisa sembuh dok ?."

"tentu saja….mulai sekarang tao-ssi untuk beberapa hari kedepan dirawat dirumah sakit untuk di intensif memulihkan tubuh tao-ssi, sedangkan untuk menyembuhkan depresi ,kai-ssi bisa dengan terus menemani tao-ssi buatlah ia merasa nyaman di dekat anda."

"baik dok, terima kasih." Setelah berpamitan dengan dokter kai pun menemui tao yang sudah di pindahkan ke kamar rawat. Kai pun perlahan membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur tao, memperhatikan wajah tao yang kini di hidung dan mulut terdapat selang, wajah pucat, bibir yang kering dan pecah-pecah. Kai melihat tao seperti ini hanya menatap miris. kai pun duduk di kursi ,duduk disamping tempat tidur tao. Mengenggam tangan tao dengan erat. Hingga akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

Hari demi hari kai terus menemani dan menjaga tao dirumah sakit. Menutup kafenya, kai tahu jika kafenya ditutup ia akan rugi, tapi ia tidak perduli, Bahkan kai rela menginap dirumah sakit, kai sengaja tidak memberitahu keluarga tao, agar eomma dan adiknya tidak khawatir dan kai pun harus berbohong dengan keluarga tao.

CEKLEKKKKKK…..

Kai yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka menengok untuk melihat siapa yang datang, melihat dua sahabatnya datang kai pun langsung tersenyum.

"masuklah baekhyun, chanyeol ."

Namja yang dipanggail hanya mengangguk, dan mereka sekarang duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan ranjang tao.

Bukan hanya kai saja yang menjaga tao, tapi baekhyun dan chanyeol sering datang kerumah sakit untuk menemani kai dan merawat tao, membawa makanan untuk kai bos mereka.

"Kkamjong bagaimana keadaan tao ?"

Kai yang ditanya baekhyun hanya dapat menggangkat kedua bahunya menyederkan badannya di sofa empuk itu.

"Dia belum sadar ."

"Tapi ini sudah hari ke lima. Dan kata dokter kondisi tubuh tao juga sudah pulih. Tapi, kenapa ia belum sadar juga. ?"

Chanyeol yang melihat nanjachingunya baekhyun hanya dapat mendekapnya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Yap..kini sudah hari ke lima tao dirumah sakit. Tapi, tao tidak kunjung bangun.

"euughhh." Mendengar suara lenguhan, membuat chanyeol, baekhyun dan kai yang sedang duduk di sofa langsung menghampiri tao. Kai pun langsung membelai tangan tao.

"tao kau sudah sadar ?"

Namja yang ditanya oleh kai hanya dapat menampilkan senyumannya, menunjuk kan seakan dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, mereka bertiga tahu bahwa tao tidak baik-baik saja. Kai pun segera memencet tombol merah disamping tempat tidur tao, memanggil suster dan dokter.

"Kai hyung, chanyeol hyung dan baekhyun hyung." Sapa tao dengan suara sangat lirih. Mereka yang dipanggil hanya dapat tersenyum dan membelai rambut tao sangat lembut. Dokter dan suster pun datang, memeriksa keadaan tao, melepaskan selang-selang yang menempel ditubuh tao. Karena, tao sudah sadar jadi tidak memerlukan alat-alat tersebut.

"Karena tao sudah sadar, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan , Beri ia istrirahat yang banyak." Ucap dokter park kepada kai.

"nde…kamsahamnida dokter park."

"cheonma, jaga tao baik-baik ne."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dokter park pun meninggalkan kamar tao. Dan, kai pun menghampiri tao. Kini kai dapat melihat senyum tao, entah kenapa senyuman itu sangat indah sekali. Chanyeol yang melihat kai mematung akhirnya menjitak kepala kai.

PLETAAAAAAKKK…..

"Yak…appooo…."

"salah mu sendiri bengong begitu, kau kesurupan, eoh ?."

Tao yang melihat kai langsung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya agar kai mendekat kearah dirinya. Kai yang mengerti akhirnya mendekat.

"Kai hyung….kata baekhyun hyung, kai-hyung yang membawa tao ke rumah sakit dan menjaga tao…gomawo telah merawat Tao."

Kai yang mendengar penuturan tao langsung mendeathglear baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun yang menerima deathglear dari kai hanya memasang wajah happy virus namjachingunya.

"cheonma tao-ah….oh ya boleh kah hyung bertanya ?."

"nde."

"kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Tao-ah ?." mendengar pertanyaan kai, baekhyun dan chanyeol akhirnya menatap tao dengan penuh harapan. Sejujurnya mereka berdua juga penasaran kenapa tao bisa sampai seperti ini. Tao yang ditatap oleh tiga namja di hadapannya hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Baekhyun yang melihat sikap tao langsung memeluk tao.

"sudahlah…jika kau tidak mau cerita, tidak apa-apa yang terpenting sekarang Tao ku sudah sembuh."

Begitulah, perkataan baekhyun membuat chanyeol dan kai mengganguk. Benar, yang terpenting sekarang tao sudah sadar dan bisa tersenyum lagi.

Semenjak tao sadar 3hari yang lalu, tao hanya menatap keluar jendela kamar rumah sakit. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Kai yang berada disamping tao hanya dapat menatap tao. Kai tidak berani bertanya takut jika tao akan sedih.

"Kai-hyung….tao ingin pulang."

"Nde…kita akan pulang jika tao-ah sudah sembuh."

"Tao sudah sembuh hyung…tao ingin pulang."

Kai yang melihat tao melancarkan aegyo nya hanya menghela nafas berat. Sungguh tao sangat curang memakai aegyo untuk merayunya.

"Antar kan tao pulang kerumah eomma." Kai yang mendengar ucapan tao menatap bingung. –kenapa kerumah eommanya, bukan kah ia tinggal dirumah kris- batin kai.

"Aku tidak ingin kerumah itu lagi." Jawab tao dengan ketus, dan dingin.

"Aniyo…jangan pulang kerumah eomma mu, kau tahu hyung tidak memberitahu eomma mu tentang kau masuk rumah sakit dan hyung berbohong bahwa hyung mengajak tao ke china selama sebulan."

"Waeyo ?"

"Karena, hyung tidak mau membuat eomma dan adik mu khawatir karena mu." Tao yang mendengar alasan kai, hanya manggut-manggut. Benar, tao tidak ingin membuat keluarganya khawatir.

"Tao tinggal ditempat hyung saja ne ?"

Tao yang mendengar penawaran kai, akhirnya menyetujui. Sekarang tao tidak tahu harus tinggal dengan siapa, tao tidak mungkin pulang kerumah keluarganya jika pulang kai akan ketahuan telah berbohong, tinggal dengan baekhyun ? tidak mungkin baekhyun kan tinggal dengan chanyeol. Jadi ia pun menyetujui penawaran kai.

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari dokter kai pun membawa tao ke rumah mewah milik kai. Tao yang memasuki rumah itu hanya bisa terkagum-kagum. –ini apartement atau istana- begitulah batin tao.

"kau kenapa tao-ah, kajja kita ke kemar mu ?"

Tao pun mengikuti kai, menaiki tangga satu persatu, menatap kagum benda-benda yang terpajang dirumah kai.

Kini kai dan tao sampai dikamar yang sangat luas menurut tao. Dari kamar tao ,kita bisa melihat sebuah kolam renang yang luas, dan halaman yang sangat indah.

"Ini kamar mu tao-ah."

"Kai-hyung tidak adakah kamar yang biasa saja."

"Ini sudah kamar yang biasa menurut ku ?"

Tao yang mendengar ucapan kai hanya dapat menatap kaget. Baiklah ,sepertinya tao harus terbiasa dengan hal disekitar dia.

Hari demi hari tao dan kai lewati bersama, tao sekarang sudah tidak bekerja di kafe milik kai, karena kai melarang tao untuk bekerja, kai takut tao sakit lagi. Hingga tidak terasa sekarang sudah 3 bulan kepergian kris ke jepang. Dan, hari ini kris pulang. Tao yang tahu kris hari ini pulang ke korea hanya menatap kosong kearah tv yang sedang ia tonton bersama kai.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?." tanya kai dengan menyenggol lengan tao.

"Aniyo hyung…." Lama mereka berdua saling terdiam, hingga akhirnya tao pun bersuara lagi.

"Kai-hyung ingat dengan Lay-ah ,anak kecil yang sering kita ajak bermain ditaman ?."

"Nde…kenapa dengan Lay ? Ah…aku jadi merindukan anak itu."

"Anak itu…adalah anak kris-ge."

Kai yang berada disamping tao langsung kaget dan menatap tao penuh tanda tanya, sedangkan tao yang ditatap hanya senyum.

"i-itu tidak mungkin tao, kris punya anak ? dengan siapa ?"

Tao yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, entah kenapa tao tidak sanggup menyebut nama namja itu. Kai yang melihat hanya memeluk erat tubuh adik kesayangannya. Adik ? yap…kai sekarang mengangap tao adalah adiknya. Adik yang akan selalu kai jaga.

"Jadi hal itu yang membuat mu tempo lalu masuk rumah sakit, eum ?"

"Nde…mianhae, tao baru bisa menceritakan pada kai-hyung."

"Gwaechana tao-ah, hyung akan selalu bersama tao-ah."

-OTHER SIDE-

"baby….aku merindukan mu."

Ucap namja berambut blonde, tubuh tinggi dengan wajah bak pangeran sedang menarik kopernya. Apakah itu kris ? yap…kris baru saja tiba di korea. Wajahnya sangat berseri karna bahagia sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan baby pandanya. Setelah memasukan koper kedalam taxsi, mobil itu berjalan menyusuri jalan kota seoul.

"Ajhussi…bisa mampir ke toko bunga sebentar."

"Nde tuan."

Akhirnya supir itu menurunkan kris di sebuah toko bunga yang menurut supir itu bunga-bunga disana sangat cantik dan murah. Kris pun turun, memasuki toko bunga itu dengan coolnya. Melihat bunga-bunga yang terpampang indah di rak-rak itu. Pelayan yang melihat langsung menghampiri kris.

"Mencari bunga apa tuan ?"

"Molla…bunga apa yang bagus tapi tidak terlalu mencolok."

"Apa bunga itu untuk pacar anda ?"

"Nde, dan aku ingin melamarnya."

"Baiklah…tunggu sebentar?"

Setelah menunggu 5menit pelayan itu pun membawakan beberapa bunga dan menjelaskan arti bunga tersebut kepada kris.

"ini bunga tulip merah yang memepunyai arti percayalah akan cinta ku, ini bunga mawar merah melambangkan cinta, sedangkan ini bunga anyelir putih yang melambangkan pure love."

Kris yang melihat bunga-bunga itu beserta penjelasan dari sang pelayan akhirnya memutuskan membeli bunga tulip merah. Kenapa bunga tulip ? karena bagi kris bunga mawar sudah umum, dan bunga anyelir ayolah itu tidak cocok. kris yang sedang menunggu pelayanan itu membuat buket bunga tulipnya, tidak sengaja melihat sebuah bunga berwarna putih, berukuran mini dan bunga itu banyak sekali terpajang disudut antara bunga-bunga lainnya.

"Bunga apa itu ?." Tunjuk kris kearah bunga itu, dan sang pelayan yang melihat langsung tersenyum.

"Bunga ini adalah bunga arbutus, artinya hanya kamu yang aku cintai, apa tuan tertarik ?."

"Nde..bisakah kau buat bunga tulip yang ku pesan tadi dirangkai dengan bunga itu."

"Tentu saja…tunggu sebentar."

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10menit kris pun mendapatkan bunga yang ia mau, membayar dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah taksi yang sedang menunggunya. Didalam taksi kris tersenyum memandang bunga yang ada ditangannya. Bunga ini sungguh cantik dimana bunga tulip merah dikelilingi oleh bunga berawarna putih kecil nan munggil.

"Percayalah akan cinta ku karena hanya kamu yang aku cintai" gumam kris yang mengucapkan arti bunga untuk tao pandanya. Dan kini kris pun sampai di rumah, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya. Sepi ? tentu saja…bukan kah tao sedang bekerja, pikir kris. Kris sengaja tidak memberitahu tao tentang kepulangannya karena ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk tao.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:00 malam, kris menunggu tao pulang. Semua persiapan sudah ia lakukan. Mulai dari meja yang sudah tertata rapi, penuh dengan makanan kesukaan tao, buket bunga yang sudah ia beli dan sebuah cincin yang sudah ia pesan jauh-jauh hari.

"kenapa tao lama sekali." Gumam kris, dengan melihat jam tangannya.

TING..TONG…TING….TONG….

Kris yang mendengar sebuah bel langsung tersenyum senang, dan langsung buru-buru membuka pintu itu. Dan, betapa kagetnya kris. Melihat namja yang dulu sangat ia cintai berada dihadapannya.

"KRIIIISSS….AKHIRNYA KITA BERTEMU." Teriak luhan dengan senangnya dan memeluk kris dengan eratnya. Sedangkan kris hanya bisa shock.

"Eomma…apa dia appa lay ?" kris yang mendengar suara anak kecil, langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan luhan dan menatap anak kecil itu dengan pandangan –siapa yang kau sebut appa- begitulah.

Luhan pun langsung mengendong lay, sehingga lay dan kris saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Siapa anak ini luhan ?."

"Bisakah kita masuk dulu, nanti ku jelaskan didalam."

Kris pun mempersilakan luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mempersilakan luhan dan lay duduk diruang tamu.

"Jadi…." Tanya kris dengan cuek dan dinginnya.

"Apa tao tidak memberitahu mu tentang Lay ?"

"Aku saja baru tiba di korea, aku belum bertemu dengan tao."

"Begitu, baiklah Anak ini adalah anak kita kris." Jawab luhan dengan santainya.

"ANAK ? KITA ? KAU GILA…..? DULU KAU MENINGGALKAN KU, DAN SEKARANG KAU DATANG DENGAN MEMBAWA ANAK ITU DAN BILANG DIA ADALAH ANAK KU." Teriak kris dengan emosi, lay yang mendengar pun menjadi takut.

"Yak…kris jangan teriak-teriak begitu, kau membuat lay takut, ini memang anak mu, jika kau tidak percaya aku berani test DNA." Kris yang mendengar sergahan luhan hanya diam.

–apa anak itu memang anak ku ? tapi, itu tidak mungkin aku kan hanya melakukan 'itu' satu kali dengan luhan. Apakah semanjur itu. Lagipula luhan berani melakukan test DNA, jadi itu membuktikan bahwa anak itu adalah anak ku.- pikir kris.

"Baiklah aku percaya." Luhan yang menatap kris tidak percaya ,kenapa kris bisa semudah itu percaya bahwa anak ini adalah anaknya. Tapi, luhan tidak mau ambil pusing dan dia pun tersenyum.

-mianhae kris, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin memberikan seorang appa kepada lay. Aku tidak ingin lay di ejek oleh teman-temannya karena tidak mempunyai appa- batin luhan.

"eomma lay lapal." Kris yang melihat lay merenggek kelaparan, langsung membawa lay dan luhan kemeja makan. sejujurnya kris masih menunggu tao, tapi sepertinya tao tidak akan datang. Kris bisa menebak dari perkataan luhan yang mengatakan 'tao tidak memberitahu mu tentang lay' itu sudah membuat kris mengambil kesimpulan bahwa tao pergi meninggalkan dirinya karena ini.

"mianhae tao…aku tidak menepati janji ku, dimana pun kau berada sekarang aku sangat merindukan mu, aku mencintai mu tao." Gumam kris sangat pelan dan lirih.

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Akhirnya chapter 8 selesai juga, mian kalau makin gaje ,membingunkan, dan ngebosenin dan fell ya engga dapet sama sekali (u,u)a !

dan untuk chapter 9 adalah ff terakhir alias ENDING.

Jadi bagaimana kisah akhir dari FF ini ?

Apakah kris akan menikah dengan Luhan, atau Luhan akan bertemu Kai dan menikah dengannya ?

Balasan chapter 7 :

**Shin SeungGi : **aniyo…ga mungkin tao author bikin mati ,ga tega :D gomawo buat review ya #peluk+kissue

**Rizaaa :** aniyo…author ga mungkin buat ff yang membuat tao mati, andweeee #plak, heboh sendiri

Lope…lope…juga buat kamu :3 #plak, gomawo buat review ya #peluk+kisseu

**Nickyun :** Tao panda frustasi karena cintanya ditolak sama authot #dilempar golok sama kris.

gomawo buat review ya #peluk+kisseu

**RitSuka-HigaSashi :** uwahh….author ikut sih kalau diteleport kai :3 hehehe

Itu sih tao biasa, frustasi liat author kemaren jalan sama kris XD #diwushu tao, gomawo buat review ya #peluk+kisseu

**Just call me guest :** boleh ko ,silakan…. #senyum

Aniyo….tao engga mungkin bunuh diri, bunuh orang aja ga berani -.-"

Buat tao lebih menderita (u,u)a ! gimana ? ada ide ? #plak, malah nanya balik…. gomawo buat review ya #peluk+kisseu

**Ajib4ff :** bingung mau jawab ,pertanyaannya banyak banget , ehehhehehe….bisa ga author jawab lewat BBM/chat/SMS/apa gitu #eaaaa 'modus' #plak, abaikan

Kalau ini udah selesai, nanti di bikin ff exo official pair tergantung siapa cast yang lagi ngetrend XD

gomawo buat review ya #peluk+kisseu

**guest :** #bengong baca reviewnya# hehehehe…nde ini udah lanjut ko, gomawo buat review ya #peluk+kisseu

**shinminkyu :** nde…tao frutasi karena perkataan luhan, ko kamu tau sih ? pernah buka lappy authornya #natap curiga # gomawo buat review ya #peluk+kisseu

**meyy-chaan** : udah baca chapter ini pasti udah tau alasan luhan bilang kris adalah appanya ,

uwaahhh…..nde, tao depresi ,ko mey tau sih ? jangan2 pas author bikin ini cerita mey ngintipnya #natap horror# gomawo buat review ya #peluk+kisseu

**putchan :** kenapa yang dipeluk baby panda ? author engga ? #muka melas #plak, abaikan

gomawo buat review ya #peluk+kisseu

**shin min hwa :** aniyo….tenang aja, tao ga mungkin bunuh diri :D ,tao kan iman ya kuat #plak, gomawo buat review ya #peluk+kisseu

**Riyoung Kim :** aduh…banyak yang nanya tao kenapa ? biasa tao depresi karna author udah lama ga kencan sama dia -.-" #dibakar EXOtics, gomawo buat review ya #peluk+kisseu

**Jin Ki Tao :** keluar negeri buat operasi hati yang cekit2 ? sumpah aku baca review kamu ketawa ngakak, lucuuuu banget , hahahahahh, gomawo buat review ya #peluk+kisseu

**Onix hangel :** ff ini genre ya ? #mikir# tentukan sendiri eon, saeng juga engga tau #plak, digampar eon.

gomawo buat review ya #peluk+kisseu

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 7 ! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Saranghae…jeongmal saranghae buat yang udah review**

**Peluk+kissue **


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : Give Me Your LOVE

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 9 of 9 (END)

Cast : Taoris, KrisHan, KaiTao

-Huang Zi Tao/Tao (19thn)

-Wu Yi Fan/Kris (23thn)

-Luhan (23thn)

-Lay (3tahun/anak Luhan)

-Oh Se hun/Sehun (15thn/Adik Tao)

-Do Kyung soo/D.O (37Thn/Eomma Tao & Sehun)

-Suho (appa Tao & Sehun)

-Park Chanyeol / chanyeol (21thn)

-Byun Bekhyun / Baekhyun (21thn)

-Kim Jongin/Kai (21thn)

-Xiumin (23thn)

-Chen (23thn)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya :D

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga jangan baca/Bash, arraso !

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik yang author baca Give Me Your Love karangan KANAE HAZUKI .

Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf udah telat update (T^T)

Jeongmal mianhae reader-nim #deep bow

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

"mianhae tao…aku tidak menepati janji ku, dimana pun kau berada sekarang aku sangat merindukan mu, aku mencintai mu tao." Gumam kris sangat pelan dan lirih.

Sejak saat luhan memberitahukan bahwa Lay adalah anak kris, semenjak itulah Luhan dan Lay tinggal di rumah kris. Tapi, kris dan luhan tidur dikamar yang berbeda. Luhan tidur dengan Lay di lantai dua sedangkan Kris tidur dikamar dimana dulu dia dan tao menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kini saat kris terbangun tidak ada yang mengecup bibirnya seperti tao, saat keluar kamar sosok seseorang yang sedang memasak di dapur bukan tao lagi, sosok itu sudah berganti menjadi sosok namja bernama luhan.

Sudah 2minggu luhan dan kris tinggal serumah, dan sudah 2minggu juga Lay memanggil kris dengan sebutan appa, tiap sore kris selalu mengajak Lay berjalan-jalan untuk mengajak Lay bermain. Sejujurnya kris tidak yakin bahwa Lay adalah anaknya, tapi karena sudah 2minggu ia tinggal dengan Lay, kris sudah merasa menyayangi Lay seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Celamat pagi appa."

"Selamat pagi Baby."

Sapa lay saat melihat appanya sudah keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi, kris pun duduk di meja membaca Koran pagi, sedangkan lay sedang bermain PSP yang kris berikan untuk mengisi waktu Lay jika sedang bosan. Dari arah dapur terlihat namja cantik luhan membawa sarapan untuk anaknya dan kris.

Sepiring nasi goreng sudah tersaji dengan aroma yang menggugah selera untuk Lay, bagi kris hanya masakan D.O umma dan Tao saja yang dapat menggoda iman laparnya. Dengan santai kris melipat Koran yang ia baca, dan menaruhnya disamping meja, memakan nasi goreng buatan luhan dengan tenang tanpa banyak bicara, kini yang terdengar hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Hingga sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas makan kris dan luhan terhenti.

"Appa…kenapa appa cidak cidul belsama umma dan Lay ?."

Kris yang ditanya oleh lay, hanya diam dan memilih meneruskan makannya dengan tenang. Luhan yang melihat kris tidak merespon Lay, langsung mengusap kepala Lay dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Itu karena appa dan umma belum menikah Lay."

"Kapan umma dan appa menikah ? Lay ingin cidul dengan appa dan umma."

Kris yang sudah selesai memakan nasi gorengnya langsung menggeser bangku tempat duduknya, mengambil jas dan tas kerjanya. Membuat lay dan luhan yang sedang mengobrol langsung menoleh kearah kris. Kris pun berjalan kearah Lay mencium pucuk kepala Lay dengan lembut, dan melewati luhan begitu saja sampai pintu keluar hingga pintu itu tertutup.

Luhan yang menatap kepergian kris tersenyum miris. Yah….sejak mereka serumah, kris bersikap dingin terhadap luhan, kris hanya bersikap lembut hanya pada Lay saja. Luhan sadar kris tidak akan pernah mencintai luhan kembali, Luhan tahu kris merindukan Tao, tapi demi Lay ,Luhan harus bersikap kejam seperti ini. Luhan tidak ingin membuat anaknya dibenci oleh teman-teman Lay karena tidak mempunyai appa. Tanpa sadar air mata luhan turun membasahi pipi chubby luhan, Lay yang melihat ummanya menangis langsung turun dari kursinya dan memeluk pinggan luhan dengan erat.

"Ulljima umma…mianhae, kalau pelcayaan lay cadi calah."

"Aniyo…lay tidak bersalah, umma yang bersalah."

Luhan pun menggendong lay, lay berada di gendongan luhan langsung menggusap air mata ummanya dengan lembut dan mencium pipi luhan, berharap ummanya berhenti menangis. Luhan yang mendapatkan perlakuan lay hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya pertanyaan lay tadi tidak salah, benar yang dikatakan lay, kenapa kris dan luhan tidak menikah. Sebenarnya kris ingin menikahi luhan dan bertanggung jawab terhadap lay, tapi kris membuat perjanjian dengan luhan, jika harus bertemu dan berbicara dengan tao, meminta maaf, memberikan cincin yang sudah ia janjikan kepada tao dan barulah kris akan menikahi luhan.

-KANTOR KRIS-

Saat ini kris berada di kantornya, sejak kembali dari jepang, jabatan kris di kantor naik menjadi manajer di sebuah perusahaan asing, kris yang saat ini memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan dokumen-dokumen yang bertulisakan kalimat kalimat yang kaum biasa tidak akan mengerti , dan sesekali kris mencari info tentang keberadaan tao. seketaris kris pun masuk keruangan menyerahkan dokumen yang harus kris periksa.

"Manajer Wu, diluar ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda ?."

"Nuguseyo ?."

"Dia bilang teman High School anda."

"Begitu…biar kan dia masuk."

Setelah kris menyerahkan dokumen itu kepada seketarisnya, seketarisnya pun keluar dan terdengar suara pintu di ketuk.

TOK….TOK…TOK….

"Masuklah."

Kini terlihat namja berkulit seputih susu, berwajah chubby dan agak gembul masuk kedalam ruangan kris. Kris yang mendengar suara langkah yang mendekatinya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Xiumin ge…"

Namja yang dipanggil xiumin pun tersenyum dan mengucapkan hallo kepada kris, kini kris dan xiumin duduk di sofa panjang samping meja kerja kris.

"How are you Xiu.."

"I'm fine Wu, now you're a business man busy, right ?."

"Hahahaha…Not yet, btw ada perlu apa kau datang ke korea dan bertemu dengan ku ?."

"Aku hampir lupa, ini undangan reuni untuk mu, kuharap kau datang nde."

"Tentu saja aku akan datang."

Kris pun mengobrol dengan xiumin teman semasa sekolahnya dulu saat kris masih berpacaran dengan luhan dan berteman dengan kai. Kris pun menceritakan tentang tao kepada xiumin betapa ia mencintai tao.

-SIDE OTHER (HOUSE KAITAO)-

"Makan ini, kau harus mencoba cake terbaru buatan baekhyun di café."

"Jinjja ? kau tidak makan kai-hyung."

Saat ini kai dan tao sedang duduk di sofa menikmati beberapa cake yang kai bawa dari kafe untuk tao, kai yang ditawarin tao untuk makan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kai lebih suka melihat tao memakan cake karena wajah tao saat sedang makan cake sangat lucu.

TING…TONG…TING..TONG…

Mendengar ada suara bel bunyi, tao pun meletakkan piring berisi cake itu dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

CEKLEEKK…..terlihat namja bertubuh ramping, berwajah dan senyuman yang sangat ramah, setelah namja itu mengatakan maksud kedatangannya ke tao, tao pun mempersilakan namja itu masuk dan saat namja itu masuk kai yang melihat langsung memeluk namja itu.

"CHEEEEN."

Teriak kai , dan menuntun namja yang dipanggil chen untuk duduk di sofa, kai pun memperkenalkan tao kepada kai, setelah selesai mengobrol cukup lama chen pun mengatakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Ini undangan reuni untuk mu."

"Reuni ? dimana ?."

"Kau baca sendiri, di kartu sudah jelas tempat dan waktunya."

"Hehehehehe….chen, bolehkah aku mengajak seseorang ?."

Chen yang mengerti maksud kai langsung mengangguk ,bertanda bahwa kai boleh membawa patner ke pesta reunian mereka. Chen pun langsung berpamitan, chen beralasan harus mengantarkan undangan ke yang lain. Tao yang penasaran siapa yang akan kai bawa ke acara reunian itu pun bertanya.

"Kau ingin pergi dengan siapa kai-hyung ?."

"Tentu saja dengan little panda ku."

"Aku ? ta-tapi…."

"Tidak ada penolakan tao ."

-HOUSE KRIS-

"Aku pulang."

Luhan yang mendengar suara kris pulang, langsung menghampiri kris, membantu membawakan tas kris dan melepaskan jas kerja kris. Kris yang sudah melepaskan sepatunya langsung merebahkan dirinya ke sofa, memejamkan matanya sejenak melepas lelah, luhan yang melihat kris lelah langsung membuatkan teh untuk kris, dan luhan pun duduk di samping kris.

"Apa lay sudah tidur ?"

"Nde…baru saja Lay tertidur."

"Bagus lah…oh ya tadi xiumin ge datang ke kantor ku, dia memberikan ku kartu undangan reunian untuk kita."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu dan meminum teh buatan luhan, kris pun memutuskan pergi kekamarnya, belum sampai kris masuk kedalam kamar luhan sudah menahan kris.

"Bolehkah aku mengajak lay."

Kris pun mengganguk dan menepis tangan luhan yang sudah menahannya, dan pintu kamar kris pun tertutup, kris merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Mengambil bingkai foto di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Melihat foto dirinya sedang memeluk seorang namja cantik bermata panda,dimana dirinya dan namja itu sedang tertawa bahagia.

"Tao aku merindukan mu."

Gumam kris dan memeluk foto itu membayangkan bahwa dirinya sedang memeluk namja yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Perlahan kris pun tertidur dengan masih memeluk bingkai foto itu, berharap dimimpi kris dapat bertemu dengan tao.

-2 HARI SEBELUM PESTA-

Saat ini kris, luhan dan lay berada di sebuah mall besar, luhan ingin membelikan pakaian untuk di acara pesta reuniannya nanti, kris ikut tentu saja karna permintaan lay. Kini lay berjalan bergandengan dengan sisi kanan luhan dan sisi kiri kris. Jika orang-orang yang melihatnya mereka akan berpikir mereka keluarga yang sangat bahagia, dan sempurna. Lihat saja, yang satu namja cantik dan yang satunya namja tampan bak pangeran ,dimana ditengah-tengah mereka terdapat anak kecil sangat manis dengan dimple yang membuat siapa saja akan langsung mencubit pipi itu.

Kini mereka memasuki sebuah toko pakaian, luhan yang sedang sibuk memilih pakaian untuk dirinya dan lay, kris yang memang tidak betah menunggu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri etalase toko-toko yang berada di samping toko pakaian, saat melewati toko boneka kris melihat sebuah boneka panda sangat besar. Kris pun membayangkan jika saat ini ia bersama tao, pasti tao sudah merenggek meminta boneka itu. tanpa sadar kri melangkah masuk kedalam toko dan membeli boneka itu.

"Appa…darimana caja ? umma dan lay chawatil."

"Mianhae…"

"Untuk ciapa boneka icu appa ?."

Tunjuk lay pada booneka panda besar yang kris beli, kris bingung harus menjawab apa akhirnya berbohong. Kris mengatakan ia membeli boneka panda itu untuk lay. Tapi, lay menolak, sesungguhnya lay tidak suka dengan panda. Tapi, karena appanya sudah membelikan untuk dirinya lay pun menerimanya. Luhan yang tahu bahwa boneka itu sebenarnya bukan untuk lay, tapi untuk tao. setelah selesai berbelanja mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

-SIDE OTHER (KAITAO)-

"Ini hadiah dari ku."

"Apa itu ?."

"Buka saja."

Tao pun membuka bingkisan yang kai berikan, perlahan membuka kertas kado bermotif panda itu dan betapa kagetnya tao saat membuka bingkisan itu berisi sebuah jas hitam lengkap dengan dasi bercorak tenggorak. Tao pun langsung memegang baju itu, -halus ,pasti sangat mahal- batin tao.

Tao pun langsung mengembalikan bingkisan itu kepada kai, yang mengerti bahwa tao pasti menolak karena tao berpikir ini barang mahal.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, ini kau pakai untuk di pesta . arraso."

Kai pun beranjak dari kasur tao, menggusap kepala tao dan mencium pucuk kepala tao dengan lembut, setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan tidur kai pun keluar dari kamar tao. Sedangkan tao hanya tersenyum mendapatkan perlakuan kai. Tao sangat beruntung memiliki kakak seperti kai.

-HARI PESTA REUNIAN-

"Kau sangat cantik dan manis Tao."

Sapa kai yang sedang melihat Tao bercermin melihat pantulan dirinya di depan kaca, tao yang dibilang cantik dan manis hanya mempoutkan bibirnya 5cm. Tao tidak suka dipanggil cantik dan manis, tao lebih suka di bilang tampan, tapi kai yang memang senang menggoda tao, selalu memanggil tao dengan cantik dan manis, sejujurnya bagi kai ,tao memang cantik dan manis dari pada yeoja diluar sana.

Lihat saja tao kini memakai kemeja putih di padu dengan jas berwarna hitam dan berdasi kupu-kupu, ditambah dengan gaya rambut yang modern dan jangan lupakan wajah manis tao. kai yang melihat penampilan dongsaengnya sangat gemes.

"Kau sudah siap ? Kajja kita berangkat."

"Hemm…benarkah tidak apa-apa jika kai-hyung pergi bersama ku."

Tanpa mendengar ucapan dari tao, kai langsung menggandeng tangan tao, tidak butuh waktu lama, kai dan tao sampai di tempat acara. Terlihat di sebuah gedung ternama, yang sudah di sewa berubah menjadi sebuah tempat pesta dansa, dimana berbagai ornament-ornament hiasan pesta terpasang dengan rapi, dentungan music yang mellow membuat siapa saja ingin berdansa di lantai dengan pasangannya. Satu persatu mobil mewah nan mahal datang, berbagai orang yang sangat tampan bersama pasangannya turun dari kendaraan mereka.

"Ayo tao kita masuk."

Ajak kai ke tao, saat tao masuk ke ruangan pesta, ia terkesan banyak sekali orang-orang yang sukses seperti kai. Tao yang merasa ditatap oleh semua orang hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan kai yang berada di sampingnya sesekali menyapa teman-teman yang sudah lama ia tidak jumpai.

"Kai…akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Tentu saja, pesta ini sangat keren."

"Annyeong tao-ah ."

"Annyeong chen hyung."

Di sisi lain kini terlihat mobil sport audi hitam berhenti di depan gedung tersebut. Luhan turun dengan setelan jas yang membuat kecantikannya terlihat tidak sebanding dengan siapa saja, menggandeng sosok namja cilik yang memakai setelan yang sama dengan luhan dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang sangat lucu. Setelah kris memarkirkan mobilnya, kris pun menghampiri luhan dan lay yang sedang menunggunya.

"Kajja…kita masuk."

Ajak kris kepada luhan dan lay, kris pun menggendong lay dan luhan pun menggandeng lengan kris dengan posesifnya ,saat memasuki pintu semua mata memandang pasangan KrisHan dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum. Luhan yang ditatapan hanya merasa biasa, luhan sudah biasa ditatap seperti ini dulu sejak sekolah, sedangkan kris hanya cuek dan terus berjalan ke dalam.

"Xiumin geeee…."

Panggil luhan dan memeluk xiumin, melepaskan rindu satu sama lain. Xiumin yang melihat lay langsung mencubit pipi lay dengan gemes, setelah berbincang cukup lama, xiumin pun mengajak KrisHan untuk bertemu dengan chen. Mereka pun mengikuti arah xiumin, terlihat chen sepertinya sedang mengobrol dengan 2 orang namja, karena 2 orang namja itu menghadap belakang, xiumin tidak bisa mengenali.

"Hai Chen ."

"Kriiiis….Luhaaaan."

DEG…DEG…DEG….kai dan tao yang berada di hadapan chen, langsung menegang saat chen memanggil kris dan luhan. –mungkin kah ?.- batin tao dan kai. Secara refleks kaiTao memutar badan mereka dan betapa terkejutnya empat namja yang saling berhadapan. Tao yang menatap kris terluka, sedangkan kris menatap tao penuh kerinduan. Sama dengan tao dan kris, kai menatap luhan dengan tatapan sakit dan perih melihat namjachingu yang ia cari ternyata sudah memiliki anak dengan kris, sedangkan luhan menatap kai dengan pandangan rindu dan penuh cinta.

"cao noona dan hyung campan."

Sapa lay kepada kai dan tao, mereka berempat pun langsung tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing. Kris dan luhan pun menatap bingung lay, kenapa lay bisa mengenal kai dan tao. Kai dan tao yang disapa oleh lay membalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

"Kau mengenal mereka lay baby."

Tanya kris kepada lay, lay yang ditanya akhirnya menceritakan bahwa kai dan tao sering menemani lay bermain ditaman, tao yang mendengar cerita lay ditambah kini luhan dan kris terlihat seperti keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Tao yang sudah tidak kuat melihat aura kebahagiaan itu langsung melesat keluar gedung. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Hiks…padahal aku sudah melupakannya, tapi kenapa…Hiks..dia harus muncul dengannya.."

Gumam tao dengan lirih, kris yang melihat tao keluar langsung segera menurunkan lay dari gendongannya dan mengejar tao sekuat tenaga. Saat di lampu merah kris melihat tao ingin menyebrang, tapi tao yang tidak melihat bahwa lampu sudah tidak merah menyebrang begitu saja.

"TAOOOOOO."

BRUUUKKKKKKKKKK…sebuah mobil menghantam tubuh mungil tao, kris yang melihat langsung merengkuh tubuh tao kedalam dekapannya. Kris yang panic melihat kepala tao sudah berdarah. Langsung menghadang sebuah taksi untuk berhenti paksa. Kris pun langsung membawa tao ke rumah sakit. Di dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan "Tao..bertahanlah." atau "Jangan tinggalkan aku baby." Dan "Mianhae….jeongmal mianhae."

20 menit perjalanan kris pun sampai di rumah sakit. kini tao sudah berada di ruang UGD untuk di periksa, setelah menghubungi luhan bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit kris yang kini menunggu tao di luar tidak berhenti menagis dan berdoa. Lampu ruang UGD pun berhenti menyala menandakan dokter sudah selesai memeriksa.

"Dokter…bagaimana tao ?."

"Tenang…tao hanya gegar otak ringan, untung saja benturannay tidak parah. Setelah istrirahat cukup tao-sshi akan baik-baik saja."

"Kamsahamnida…dokter."

Kris pun melihat suster mendorong ranjang tao keluar dari ruang UGD untuk di pindahkan keruang rawat. Setelah mengurus administrasi tao ,kris menuju kamar tao. sesampainya disana kris langsung mengenggam tangan tao, mencium kening tao dengan lembut.

Diluar kai yang melihat perlakuan kris mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk, kai memilih untuk duduk di bangku luar kamar tao. Tertunduk dan merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya kai membawa tao, andai saja kai bisa melindungi tao, tao tidak akan masuk kerumah sakit lagi, andai saja ia tidak bertemu tao, Yah…semua itu hanya andai.

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari, namja cantik yang sepertinya mencari sebuah kamar pasien. Setelah bertanya kepada suster, namja itu pun langsung ke kamar tujuan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat namja yang sedang duduk di luar bangku kamar tujuannya.

"Kka-kkamjong."

Mendengar namanya di panggil kai pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat namja cantik yang sedang menatapnya. Kai pun tersenyum pahit melihat luhan yang ada di hadapannya. Luhan yang melihat dari luar jendela melihat kris menemani tao, hanya tersenyum dan memilih duduk di samping kai. Keduanya kini hanya menatap lantai, entah apa yang mereka lihat.

"Jadi, kau menikah dengan kris dan bahkan sudah memiliki seorang anak, eum ?."

"Dia bukan anak kris."

"Hahahahaha….ternyata kau namja murahan nde."

PLAKKKK…lorong rumah sakit yang tadinya sepi dan hening, terdengar suara tamparan pipi yang sangat keras dan nyaring. Luhan baru saja menampar pipi kai, luhan menangis kai yang melihat luhan hanya menatap bingung, -apa aku salah bicara- batin kai.

"Anak yang bersama ku tadi adalah anak mu kkamjong, dia adalah anak kandung mu."

Ucap luhan di sela tanggisannya, kai yang mendengar hanya bisa shock, kai tidak percaya jadi selama ini lay adalah anaknya, bagaimana bisa. Luhan pun menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi pada kai. Kai yang mendengar langsung memeluk tubuh luhan dengan sayang.

"Mianhae…aku meninggalkan mu waktu itu, sebenarnya dulu aku di suruh ayah ku untuk ke korea mengurus bisnis, ayah akan mengizinkan ku menikah dengan mu jika aku bisa membuat café yang dikorea sukses. Saat aku berhasil aku kembali ke china untuk menemui mu dan melamar mu tapi kau sudah tidak ada. Ternyata kau di korea menanggung semuanya sendirian…jeongmal mianhae."

Luhan kini hanya bisa memeluk kai dengan eratnya, luhan tidak ingin kehilangan kai untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jangan tinggal kan aku kai-ah, aku dan Lay membutuhkan mu…Saranghae."

"Nado..saranghae luhan."

kris dan tao yang sudah sadar semenjak luhan menampar pipi kai, mendengar pembicaraan KaiHan dengan jelas, tao pun kini sedang memeluk kris dengan erat. Yah…akhirnya kebenaran terungkap, kini Luhan bertemu dengan kai, dan Tao dapat bersatu dengan kris.

-4 BULAN KEMUDIAN-

Disebuah gereja telah berlangsung pesta pernikahan antara kai dan luhan, awalnya Lay tidak mau kai menjadi appanya, Lay lebih suka kris menjadi appanya, karena menurut lay kris lebih keren dan tampan dari pada kai. Tapi, kai yang telah berjuang tanpa henti untuk mengambil hati lay selama 3 bulan akhirnya berhasil dan mereka pun menikah. Bagaiman dengan Kris dan Tao ?

"Kris ge…untuk apa kita ke sini lagi ?."

Tanya tao yang bingung karena kris mengajak kai menuju altar tempat dimana tadi pagi KaiHan menikah. Kris pun langsung berlutut di hadapan tao, merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil benda kotak berwarna merah hati, membuka kotak itu perlahan ,tao yang melihat sebuah cincin di kotak itu hanya dapat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kris pun meraih tangan kiri tao dan mengatakan.

"Boleh kah aku mengganti marga mu menjadi nyonya Wu ?."

Tao yang ditanya kris seperti itu hanya mengangguk, dan dengan hati senang kris pun menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis tao.

Diluar pintu gereja terlihat adik tao, Sehun dan eommanya D.O ,sedang merekam adegan moment romantis dimana kris sedang melamar tao di gereja.

"Haaaa….anak ku akan menikah, sehun ! eomma nanti minta videonya nde."

"Untuk apa eomma ?."

"Eomma ingin membakar video itu dan mengirimkannya pada appa mu suho, dia pasti senang melihat anaknya akan menikah."

Sehun yang mendengar alasan eommanya D.O hanya menatap malas, dan memilih meninggalkan eommanya yang sedang berbicara dengan appanya di surga. –aahh…..kapan eomma ku sehat- batin sehun.

END

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Hahahahah…akhirnya FF ku yang ini tamat \(^^)/

Semoga endingnya engga ngecewain nde #deep bow

Karena ini chapter udah ENDING, aku mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih sama reader-nim, eonni, saeng, yang udah pada review chapter ff ini dari chapter 1 sampai akhir^^ mungkin rasa terima kasih ga bakal cukup buat yang udah menghargai karya aku, jujur aku bener-bener terharu banyak yang suka sama ff aku #ngomong sambil nahan nangis #plak, LEBAY -.-"

BIG THANKS TO :

**Meyy-chan , MyJonggie , eonni Ajib4ff, putchan, Shin Min Hwa, Riszaaa, vickykezia23, Shin SeunGi, Ritsuka-Higasashi, eonni onix hangel , Jung soo jae, Riyoung kim (Youngie ^^), Jin Ki Tao, NicKyun, Arista Eastininght, ru-ie, Just Call Me Guest, Cho Sungkyu, Shinminkyuu, chikakyumin, diao. , 0312luLuEXOticsS, lee chizumi, Kyuki Yanagishita, nurvi B, KID, Esazame.**

Terima kasih semuanya atas review kalian selama ini, buat silent reader juga makasih ^^


End file.
